Rabbits and Roses
by Prophetess Of Hearts
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are in rival gangs(litterally), one called The White Rabbits, the other The Jagged Roses.... so what will happen if they fall in love? PLEASE.....Don't mention west side story in the Reviews...I've only heard it's name before...~~~It's DO
1. Prolog

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess Of Hearts  
Prolog  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own a car, I down own my comp, most of all I don't   
own the Sailor Moon Gang.  
  
~~~{~~~~@ Saturday, June 30th @~~~~}~~~  
  
A gunshot was heard echoing in the distance, a scream followed it   
a second later. Then silence. People scattered from the scene before them:   
a young woman was laying in the street, shot dead in the heart, blood saturating   
her tank top, her bandana astray and black shorts soon taking some of the blood   
into them, on the bandana was a simple white rabbit. The white rabbits lost   
another member in the battle, this one Makoto. A small blond her hair done in   
buns atop her head, pigtails hanging down polled around her as she clutched to   
her friend, her follower, and her confidant. The blond, wearing a playboy bunny   
jersey, white shorts, and a rolled bandana with a bunny on it to, yet this one   
was different; it had a slight blue outline. To a passerby it meant nothing,   
to everyone else, it meant she was the leader of the white rabbits, to be followed   
even into death if she ordered it. They would too because she was there for them   
always, and she was caring. Makoto had taken the bullet for her. Everyone was   
now gone.  
The blond cried over her friend's lifeless body, blood spilling onto her   
outfit as well as she cried and whispered the words through choked sobs that came   
from her heart. "Makoto, you can't leave me! I need you my friend! Please I love   
you; you can't let the Roses win! Fight! Come on!" her words where in vain for as   
the ambulance got there to the all to familiar scene they checked for the pulse   
after pushing the blond away.   
They sat the blond down after realizing that the brunette was dead. They   
were putting her in a body bag as the medic tried to talk to the blond. "What was   
her name?" he asked. Almost if it was hurting him, though she knew it couldn't hurt   
him as much as it was hurting her. That was the 5th close friend she had lost   
to the Jagged Roses. The rival gang to theirs."Ma..Makoto" she said, trying to stop   
from crying. She wrapped her arms about herself as if for protection from anything   
and everything, mainly her friend's death.  
"Is there any more to her name?" He asked in a hush tone, now realizing just   
how hard it was for her to speak.  
"No, and if you are thinking of contacting her family there is none." She   
finally said in a soft shaken voice. To this the medic nodded.  
"Is there any hope of you telling me your name?" he asked her quietly. Knowing   
even as he asked like all street medics would that they never tell their name or   
exactly what happened. They assumed it wasn't safe to.  
"No, and please I'm going now." She said as she stood, brushed herself off and   
walked over to the body that lay in the black bag they were doing up. She stopped them   
and laid a light kiss on her friend's forehead and then walked away from the scene after   
out of sight from the medics she ran like the devil was on her tail and went back to her   
gangs hang out to change.   
No one bothered her as she entered they all knew that they had lost another and   
that their leader took it harder then the rest. As she was at the door after changing   
into a red tank top, and red leather shorts, a red bandana on her head with the rabbit   
with a blue outline once again, someone stopped her.  
"I'm sorry Usagi." That was all they said. Usagi looked at the girl that said   
it. It was Ami, her dear friend. She simply nodded and walked away from the hang out   
for a few blocks to a toy store that was there.   
She walked into it head hanging a little low, she went automatically to the   
section that housed the stuffed toys. Once there she picked up a brown one, that looked   
like it was tough, it had a spot of white on its stomach. She then bought it and walked   
out of the store once more, bunny in hand then went back once more to the hang out, and   
into a single room. In it housed about 30 stuffed rabbits all on selves that filled one   
of the walls, all had a name written in gold upon it. She took the gold marker that lay   
on the only table in the room, and wrote on the rabbit's side in delicate hand writing   
'Makoto'. And set it on one of the shelves with the others, their names facing outward.   
She then bowed her head and whispered her pray for her friend and all the other members   
since the beginning that had died at the hands of others. 


	2. When rival rulers meet

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess Of Hearts  
Chapter One  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon and Co, so why make it painful and just say instead that this is standard disclaimer from here on out?  
  
~~~{~~~~@ July 23rd @~~~~}~~~  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
It has been not even a month since the death of a White Rabbit, and as the Jagged Rose leader he had declared a temporary to call off any action against them so as they could have some time to mourn the loss of a member. Okay, so he didn't want any of his members to die, which surely would happen since the White Rabbits lost one of theirs. A member for a member, that's how it usually worked. Especially with groups that have been at war, or close to it, for many years. It was a constant struggle to see who would get control over everything in the city.  
'I never suspected that I'd get this far when I was brought in. Geez, if it wasn't for Marc dying in my arms because of the Rabbits we wouldn't have needed a new leader. Is It MY fault that everyone seemed to vote for me?' he asked himself a million times but the answer always came back the same. 'how should I know, I am you so I know what you know.' It was rather depressing that such a ting would happen actually. 'It just goes to show you that there is no one better then me. And that is the part that worries me the most.' he continued to think, showing that egotistical side that was always there.  
As I walked along the side walk, careful to be in civilian clothing; wouldn't do to get myself killed by being obvious to who I am...but there I am walking along, minding my own business, and a test paper comes flying my way. 'WACK!' is clearly heard as it hits me on the head. As i snach the paper from htting the ground, when i open it I can't help but laugh, then i notice the owner of the paper.   
She seems really drop dead gorgous! long blond hair that flows from two balls atop her head, they remind me of odango's (sp?). Thebluest eyes that you could get lose in, the kind that make you think there should be fluffy white clouds in for they remind you of the noonday sky when all is clear and beautiful! So what do I do...insult her.  
Next think I know she steals the paper from my hands and is walking off, thats when I notice that her bandana held a white rabbit with blue outline. The insegna of the leader of the White Rabbits. I hand my head and know that I've done it know, and I hope beyond all else that she doesn't recongize me for who I am.   
So what do you do when you think the enemy is cute? Go to the Arcade to beat up animated enimies, and eat CHOCOLATE of course! So on I go, entering the Arcade, I find my best friend and co-leader Motoki. Then again no one really knows that Motoki is a gang member I mean he is a very kind soul and everything, he has all the girls fawning over him even if they don't know that he is a member of the Jagged Roses. he is the manager of the Arcade, which happens to also be a safe haven for both gang members, even if there is still tention in the air.   
So what do I tell Motoki you ask about my incounter with the blond haired beauty that is my mortal enemy you ask... "Motoki, what would happen if 2 gang members of opposite gangs fell for one another?" . Thats really what I asked, no foolin'.  
"It's never happened, but I think there would be a war, after all their families (meaning gangs of course) wouldn't appreciate it seeing as they would be trying to figure out what gang to belong to. You can't date someone you may have to kill." he states in a low quiet voice that is to make sure that no one knew just how deep he himself was in. Then he gave me a weird look. "Why? After a hottie from another family?" he asks me in a serious yet quiet voice, as if he is pleading for information.  
I look at him in silence for a minute then gave a small smile. "It was a thought till the new info, can't have more deaths if i can help it." I say back to him, in a matching tone to make sure no one hears me. I can't believe that I was actually thinking of asking THE Rabbit on a date.  
Motoki, ever the curious guy leans over and give me a knowing smile. "Which gang she from?" He asks me, looking around as if he was exspecting for her to wave her arms or something. She wasn't here right then to my knowledge, I had seen her walk in the opposite direction.  
"Rabbits" I say in a very VERY quiet tone. Just as i got out the 'Ra'part of it Motoki ad got his eyes to go wider. As if it wasn't ovious; then again there were only 2 other gangs in the area. The Wolven Hounds, and The Curious Kittens. You think that they would have gotten more ORIGONAL names then those, but it was always decided a way long time ago. No one had control over it, and you couldn't change the name, it would be distrespectful to those who died under that name.  
Motoki shock his head and sighed. "Say away from those hopping animals, they may seem cute but BOY! do they have a set of teeth!" Motoki tells me, I only nod and leave some money for Motoki on the counter turn and leave. 'Now I have to keep a cold exterior and continue to insult her. But hey, least I strted giving that to her at the very first, least she won't get curious at the sudden change. All I have to do is stay as far enough away from her for as long as possible.' I say to myself. Little did I know how difficult that would be.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
There I am fussing over such a low mark on a test that I got, i crumple it up knowing that I have enough to deal with. The death of a friend is always hard, and my members complaining that we should be out for blood. That we should take our revenge, maybe get rid of their current leader. I toss the baka test paper over my sholder in annoyance, I may have street smarts but I suck at school smarts. or is it just that I don't study enough?  
Anyway I hear the paper hit someone behind me, I cringe and turn around, hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with anyone today. There, standing before me is a tall, black raven haired, midnight blue eyed dream. As I kind of blink at him in all his splender, he starts to insult ME! The NERVE!   
I keep my emotions in check and stop myself from punching his damned lights out.. 'it would teach him right!' my mind keeps telling me all the time, but I can't get in a fist fight, not right now, so I grab the paper that is mine from hgis hand, turn tail and hope that I never bump into the guy again.  
Okay, so I was hoping that I bump into him, just so I could see him. At this my mind starts to wonder. 'What if I simply kidnap him, gag him and start to do what ever I wish with him....hmmmm...now theres a thought.' my mind says.  
My mind automatically turns it down. 'What if he has some kinda power!? You wanna subject your family and friends to that! You prepared to get hurt!?' my mind screams at me. 'No matter how much I wish that I was a normal girl who could settle in and have a boyfriend I can't. They could easily get hurt and that could push me over the edge. I have to be cold and heartless.'  
'Cold and Heartless?' my mind asks me again disterbing my thoughts, I sigh. I can never be cold and heartless; I care too much for others. I even care about the other gangs that get hurt, thats why I try desperately not to seek revenge no matter how much a part of me wants it.  
'I have to stay away from that guy, he could damage everything I worked for. He could be trouble.' Thats my last thought on that as I enter my home, where my family...my BIOLOGICAL family lives. I yank the bandana from my head, even though my parents are rather in the dark about the symbols of the street. they just think I like rabbits cuse of the ranslation of my name to english. if you ask me it's kind of ironic that i got inducted to a gang that bares part of my name in it's name.  
Even though I thought that would be my last thought that night to deal with gangs and personal issues, one thought rings clear. 'I must stay away from that Blair haired, midnight blue eyed hottie, even if it kills me.'  
Famous last words indeed.  
  
(A.N: Kill me later for changing Usagi's outfit around, I had to fit the bandana into the meeting with mamoru. Sorry.) 


	3. A surprise visit

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess Of Hearts  
Chapter Two  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: please people! I've NEVER read west side story in my life, and I haven't seen the movie, or play. If you don't believe it's very origonal, then you don't have to read it.I'm making it up as I go along so please no negitive remarks. You know the saying "if you can't say anything nice; don't say anything at all"? Stick to it please.  
  
~~~{~~~~@ July 25th @~~~~}~~~  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I had gone a total of a day without thinking of the girl that drove me up the wall, without seeing her angelic face upon the night sky, or in the spaces between the words in my books as I looked at the page only half concentrating upon it.   
Yet that day past and I could swear that I saw rabbits everywhere now. So what do I do, I try and stay away from any stores so as to save myself the pains. it doesn't work because as I walked down the streets lined with houses I turn a corner and there she is right in my face as i bump into her. My beauty, my rabbit, my princess.  
Yeah, I know I shouldn't be thinking of her as mine or even at all but as I see her I can't help but want her to be my very own. okay, so I'm making it sound as if she is a possesion yet no one has ever been known to tame a rabbit, frightened or not.  
She had been knocked down upon the ground and I try not to laugh at her. Why? because she had been nibbling upon a carrot. A very orange carrot. I notice the way her lips curve around it, her white teeth bite down upon it, yet not before ther tongue slowly circles it.  
Thoughts start rushing into my mind, very gutterminded thoughts like 'I wish she would do that to me' or 'god, if i die can i be reborn as a carrot so this lovely rabbit will nibble upon me and take me into her as i so desire'. Okay, so the day without seeing her did me no good. But what I need right now is a shower. And so, i dash away before she even got to her feet.  
I reached home in record time, early 3 minutes. I lay dazzed for a minte or so with my back against the wall before entering my apartment where I throw the keys upon the counter and kick the door shut behind me, yet not locking it as I do. I run into the bathroom and turn on the shower, cold water handle now turned on, not even bothering with the warm. I jump in still in my clothes, and bathroom door open. I try to wash my desire, my need for her away down the dain. Yet even what the cold water does to my skin, to parts of my body so nothing to banish the lust I feel for her.  
So drowned in my thoughts I am I don't even realize the sound of the front door opening.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I was on my way home from a very unseccessful day at school once more. Having fallen asleep in math only to dream of the raven haired, midnight eyed knight who even as i hit him with my test paper refused to push away from my mind. No matter what words he had said to me, no matter the promisses I had vowed to keep to myself, he was constantly in my mind.  
I'm not even looking where I am going, though it may appear so to another. My eyes are glazed as I walk the streets to my families home. Thoughts of his muscular body his features run though my mind as i long to touch him. That is until i hit something somewhat similar to a wall. I wall to the ground, yet have time enough to look at the thing, no person I ran into.  
I had gotten my wish to touch him. Yet as I sat there dazed on the ground I saw him run away. this in itself peaked my curiousities. and so, all thoughts of school banished from my mind once more I take off after him. Wondering where this boy, no man will lead me to.  
I arrive before a building now, it's bricks are a dull grey, and there is a plaque that reads 'Though you may feel small in life, your life itself is not small at all'. A weird thing for a plaque to say, but I shrug it off and enter in time to see the elevator reach the floor that it's occupant, or my prey should i say is going to.  
I mindlessly go to the eleveator and press the button neatly inscribed with a button meaning up. I enter the mirrored elevator as it reaches my waiting spot.  
As my finger hovers upon the number I had seen it reach, i press it down without even fully debating and watch as the doors close, sealing me in, as if telling me that there is no where to run now. that I cannot turn back. I accept this fact as i figit with my bandana. This one is a silver color, yet still has the white bunny with blue outline upon it. And as I stare mindlessly at my reflection i the mirror i ask the girl in it who is dressed in blue shorts with little bunnies upon it and a tube top that is a shiney navy blue with a bunny that is nessled right about my breasts "What do you think you can accomplish by this?" Although I know the mirror image of myself will not answer me in return instead I get a chime that tells me of my arrival on the floor.  
I step out on the floor in time to see the very end of him enter a room behidn one of the doors and kick it shut behind him. I aproch the door with curiousity and run my fingers over the gold plated letters and numbers that lay upon it. It reads '12D'.  
I gasp slightly as my fingers touch it and bite my lower lip. I need to know what and who he is. This guy that seems to have stolen all my self control. I try the door after a few seconds of hesatating and find it open. He is far too trusting.  
I push open the door and let myself in, hearing the sound of water, yet sensing it's coldness from the faint bit of air that comes from the bathroom. I go there without thinking.  
There he stands in the shower, clothes plastered upon him as he lets the water run over him, his aroused state clearly visable even though i know the water is cold. His eyes are closed letting his dark eyelashes show more clearly. I smile at this.  
I didn't really know what to do about this, I think of running only now. he turns his head and sees me, shock clearly etched upon his features. He only then realizes his state. So within the second I snached a towel from the selves upon which they all layed and throw it to him, I blush a light tinge of red before retreating. Or trying to.  
I reached the door, only to find his arm pushing it to make sure it stayed closed. His eyes are wandering me now as I thik of a million ways to escape, yet my body not willing to let me do any of them. I am the perverbial deer trapped in the headlights.  
I close my eyes and pray that my end shall be quick and painless for surely I shall die of embaressment, or by his very own hands of which I ache could hold mine or trail upon my body.  
  
  
(A.N: you all may hate me for ending it here for this chapter but i can't resist the erge after all the good stories that i have seen paused at a very good spot. Please forgive me.) 


	4. The Fleeing Little Rabbit

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 3  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rated: PG13  
Disclaimer: standard.  
AN: Sorry It took me so long to get this one out. I'm trying to think, really I am. Gomen, please forgive me.  
  
  
~~~{~~~~@ July 25th...Mamoru's Appartment @~~~~}~~~  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I had been safely wrapped up in the water fall of the shower, when I noticed that SHE had walked in. I had stood there blinking for a few seconds when she threw the towel at me. It was rather worrysome after all I had been thinking about her and my state at the time wasn't all that good. I almost brushed when she saw me in such a vulnerable state. That is until I noticed her retreating.  
  
I put all thoughts aside at that moment and raced to the door when I saw here there. I wasn't feeling any concerns at that moment for my current state, all I was thinking was that I couldn't let her get away with it. Causing my state was one thing, yet witnessing the effects of what she did to him was unforgiveable.  
I slammed my left hand into the door just as she was about to leave, I needed to made sure she couldn't get away. I gave her a few seconds to collect her thoughts then put myself to work.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" I growled at her, only half as angry as I was letting on. I needed to put up a strong face, I couldn't soften and give into my feelings. All the while I was cursing myself. 'Now that you have her trapped you are awear that even this SMALL act could trigger ALOT of retaliation. Even as I thought this though I waited for her reply which I knew eventually I would get.  
  
"I.....I.....I just...." She stammered a little out of sorts, a little unsure of herself. THIS I believed to be a good thing, after all at least she was as uncomfortable as I had been when she walked in on my nice little shower...even though it hadn't worked.  
  
And so I waited patiently fot her to collect her thoughts, my arm still holding the door closed, a little satisfied smile was on my face, i could feel it. The bit of hair that usually fell over my eyes was doing so now and it was tickling my face at the same time. So as it did, I chuckled slightly and brushed it away from my face with a sweap of my right hand. I continued to wait.  
  
"I kinda, sorta, followed you. You DID run away from me after all. I mean me...just a little girl." She stated in a scared ;little voice, as if she thought I actually didn't know the truth that she was the leader of the Rabbits. yet her pleading face was just TOO much. It was absolutely precious! And so like any person that new the truth and was infatuated with that cute adorable little hell fire...I laughed.  
  
This obviously was not the responce she was exspecting as she seemed to get furious with me. What really made me laugh harder was the look of puzzlement and anger that was mixed into the MOST sexy and yet innocent manner that it couldever possibly be found! And so, after I laughed for a good minute, not taking my hand off the door she exploded, no not litterly... besides that would come later.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?!?!?" She yelled at me, her face a deep crimson with anger and embaressment. I could tell that there was some thinking going on inside that pretty little head of hers.  
  
After stiffling my mirth even if it was for a few short seconds I told her. "You the leader of the Rabbits, and you name actually meaning that in english...are asking what -I- am laughing at after just stating that you are 'JUST a little girl'. Thats just TOO funny!" Is what I finally exclaimed and laughed a little more, my amuzement getting the better of me. Yet it had been a while since I had truly laughed, and she with an innocent remark was able to set me off into a lot of REAL laughter.  
  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
  
After trying to get rid of my need for him, which I had finally decided was more then just lust that I had thought it was...he had had a good laugh at my expense. That is at my protesting that I was a good innocent girl. That fact REALLY pissed me off but he said something that I hadn't thought about since I had been thinking of him. Status.  
  
He called me the leader of the Rabbits. That thought alone made my face go an ashen white. What if he was a member of the Hounds, the Kittens....or worse the Roses? This could mean serious trouble.  
  
"And which one you a member of?" I ask, obviously refering to our 'families'. That is I asked after i regained my sences enough to ask of him. I noticed that his laughter stopped right after I asked.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" Was his reply. he seemed to be way to suspicious of me at the second. And his hesatancy to answer was bad. A Kitty wouldn't ask such a question, the Rabbits and Kittens got along great, almost 'purrrrrrrfect' as the Kitties liked to put it at times.  
  
"Because we could be causing a great deal of trouble at this very moment." I answered after a slight pause, thinking of my words. God I hopped beyond hope that my worst fears wouldn't be realized. Please let it be that if it is that he is low enough that he can back away wiothout too much trouble.  
  
"Roses." He stated simply after shutting his eyes and then opening them to look at the floor. At this though I felt my legs give way as I collaped to the ground. I couldn't take this at the moment.  
  
After mumbling to myself I looked up at him, tears ready to fall from my eyes. "How high?" I asked him. I needed to know his status. I needed to know the pain that could possibly be put on my siblings, my children. I needed to know how much fucking shit that I could bloody well get into.  
  
"The highest." Was his answer, he stated it in such a cold matter, his eyes were hard as I looked into them.  
  
Next thing I knew I jumped to my feet. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL DO YOU GOD DAMNED WELL MEAN 'The Highest'!? YOUR THE FUCKING LEADER THATS SENDING YOUR PEOPLE TO SCREW OVER AND KILL ~MY~ SIBLINGS! ~MY~ CHILDREN?!?!?!?! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO IT!" I yelled right in his face, my voice seemed deeper then normal though, I could feel the fire in my words as I yelled them into his face. I knew that my face was red in anger.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled back defensively. "YOU SEND YOUR PEOPLE TO KILL MINE TOO! DON'T BLOODY WELL PAWN THIS OFF ON ME! YOU WERE PROBLY PLANNING REVENGE WHEn I BUMPED INTO YOU JUST HALF HOUR AGO!" He continued to yell, his face as red as mine. I could see the paina nd anger in his eyes as he yelled.  
  
When he yelled at me though he dropped his hand from the door. I immediately grabbed the handle and opened the door to let myself out. That is until he grabbed my left wrist with his hand.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing I had my right hand in a fist and nailed him right in the jaw. He had made a mistake and I decided to tell him so. "YOU GRABBED THE WRONG WRIST BAKA! MY LEFT IS MY WEAKEST!" I screamed at him and left his apartment in a flash, the door slamming behind me.  
  
I ran down the stairs not bothering witht he elevator and ran all the way to the gangs HQ, and went into the room full of stuffed bunnies, and took the ones of my dearest friends down. By the time I was done taking the bunnies that I had personally known down I gathered the 13 of them in my arms and hugged them, collapsing onto the mattress I had set up for myself becase whenever I was upset I would always pull a bunny down and hug it telling it my problems.  
  
That was how I feel asleep that day, and I stayed asleep for the next night as well.  
  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
  
She had left a short while before and all I could do was stand at the door and gawk. That is until I was finally able to move. But feeling low on energy as I was I simply walked numbly to my room after closing the door and collapsed onto my bed.  
  
After laying there for a few minutes I picked up my phone and called Motoki. I told him I couldn't make it to the meeting we had planned, and told him to make sure that there was no attacks on ANY of the Rabbits.  
  
After that phone call I dialed my collage professors and told them that I wasn't feeling well and that if I could I would get any notes from them when I was in next. They all agreed seeing as I was a 'good' student. They all liked me.  
  
The last phone call was done an hour after the little Rabbit had hopped away from my clutches. I soon found myself asleep on my bed, my last thoughts of that very special Rabbit who I held in my heart. Even If I couldn't hold her in my arms right now...maybe never. 


	5. Judge and Jury

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess Of Hearts  
Chapter Four  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer:Standard  
AN: Thank you everyone who has given me a good review so far. You don't know how happy it makes me. Oh, and sorry for any typo's or spelling mistakes.  
  
~~~{~~~~@ July 27th @~~~~}~~~  
  
^_^ Authors PoV ~ Jagged Roses HQ ^_^  
  
"Have you heard?" whispered a brown haired boy, no more then 15 years old to another member. He was almost exstatic at the news which he bared, he couldn't wait for everyone to know what he had over heard two Rabbits talking about.  
  
"Heard what?" asked a blond grey eyed boy named Alazar in return who noticed the other boys excitment. All the while thinking to himself 'What could have Acher so excited? He is usually not this cheery'.  
  
"I heard two Rabbits talkinmg, It turns out their leader collapesed in their Head quarters 2 days ago at like 10am. Appearently She isn't awake yet. They had even tried to wake her!" Acher replied nearly bouncing litterly off the walls. He was excited for the news which he had just conveyed. He knew this could lead to alot of interesting things for his own family. It could be of great benifit to the Roses.  
  
"NANI!? NO WAY!" Alazar exclaimed in shock. He to got caught up in Achers excitment, for this was big news. He automatically went to tell the other Roses the news. Recieving much the same responce as he had given out. It was all of half hour later when EVERYONE heard the news. They were wondering what their leader Mamoru would say in regards to this.  
  
They would soon get their answer.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I had been laying in my bed staring at the cieling of my apartment with thoughts of My little rabbit running through my mind when I got the call. My phone had ringed and after it didn't go away in 3 rings I decided to pick up.  
  
"Mooshi, Mooshi" I spoke into the phone, although I was sure my anger got into it. The nerve of soeone disrupting my valuable free time of thinking about Usagi. They had NO right to do that. Boiy when I find out why I'll give them a peice of my mind.  
  
The voice on the other side was Motoki. He quickly told me of the news that had been passing through the Roses this morning. I vegly recall the words: "The Rabbits leader is still asleep in her rabbit hole". Okay it was basically a code saying that Usagi hadn't shown up anywhere for a little bit. I growled lightly.  
  
"How long and has the rabbit been asleep, and have they awakened her?" I asked in return, I was sure Motoki could hear my hesatancy in asking, but also my worry. What can I say really except that I DID care about the rabbit. Even though I knew all the trouble that it would cause.  
  
"Since 25th at 10am." He replyed quietly and softly. He knew what I would do about this. He knew the difference in what I would say normally and what I would say now that I had a 'crush' on the rabbit. Especially since I had seen her only an hour before the alotted time which she had gone out of it.  
  
"Call a meeting, for 45 minutes from now. We have to talk to them." I replied, of course meaning our little followers. I knew that this would mean trouble if I didn't talk to them as soon as was possble. I cursed myself mentally how could I have done this to her.  
  
"Right" was Motoki's only answer before he hung up. I assumed to call the other members of out family. I hung up right after he all the while mumbling to myself.  
  
I got out of bed now to prepare for the meeting. I took a quick shower and got dressed in black pants and a somewhat tight black t-shirt. I guess I choose it because I hoped to look my best if I happened to see her, even if I had news that she was out of it. I couldn't help but think about her as I got ready, and as I made my way out of my apartment building. She had consumed my thoughts.  
  
I had got to our HQ 5 minutes before the elected meeting time and then waited till exactly the time that I had said to walk out onto the platform that awaited me. The group went silent after a few seconds and waited for my words, my orders, my plan.  
  
  
^_^ Ami's PoV ~ White Rabbit HQ ^_^  
  
I was passing frantically infront of the door in which my friend, my leader Usagi was laying in. We had discovered her in there at 10:15 after one of us had seen her enter. We had let her lay there for 10 hours then attempted to wake her up. It was no use, she was not able to be woken up.  
  
Guards had been posted outside the door at that moment, it was even more stressing when she had not woken up the next moring. I had already phoned to tell her biological parents that she was sleeping over at my place. Usagi's parents knew and trusted me, I was the responsible type after all.  
  
I continued to pace then wnet inside the room in which Usagi lay, Minako and Rei took my place as guards at the door while I was inside. I approched the bed on which Usagi lay and bit my lip wondering what was happening to my dear friend. This was not like her at all.  
  
As I looked at my friend curled up with 13 Rabbits in her arms or scattered about the bed I knew that she was depressed, VERY depressed. Usa always came into this room, the shrine to the others and taken down one of two deprending on how much confort she needed. The fact she choose all the ones that had been her friends was very distressing as it ment that she was beyond any point of which she had ever been. I started to cry.  
  
"Usa, whats the matter? What is causing your sorrow? What can It possibly be?" I asked out loud as I cried, the tears and gasps racking my body as I did so. I didn't know that to do so I let free all my worry as words and whispered them to her.  
  
Even though I was awear that she would wake up when she felt better I was worried, I didn't know what was going on in her mind. What was I going to do if she never came back? Who would lead us, protect us, take care of us?  
  
I could only prey that she got well soon.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ~ World of dreams ^_^  
  
  
I remember falling asleep that morning, not really able to do anything, the whole situation with Mamoru had pissed me off, and yet saddened me more then I thought could possibly happen to me. What could be causing this is what I wished to know.  
  
As I looked around the world which I was in, the world of dreams which was strangly blank at the moment I called forth a vision of all the rabbits I knew that had died, and I called forth a picture of Mamoru. I put the Rabbits before me like a jury and put Mamoru in the prossectors place. I laughed because I was the judge, I then used my little hammer thing which judges had to start the trial.  
  
"We are here today to bring forth the feelings of One Tsukino Usagi for this Chiba Mamoru. We shall be hearing his view of things and then hers." I stated as I brought forth a picture of myself into the defences bench. "You have the stand Mr. Chiba."  
  
"Thank you your honor. I would like to call myself to the witness stand please." He stated in a professional tone that seemed to lack any emotions at all. That total cold surface. I nodded to him and created another picture of him in the witness stand. Then nodded again for him to continue.  
  
"Mr. Chiba please raise your right hand and put your hand on the book if you will." Stated the person who would be swearing in any of the witnesses so it would be considered the truth.  
  
After he was sworn in The Prossecuting Attorny Mr. Chiba continued, I decided I would call him just P.A to not befuddle myself. "Now Mr. Chiba did you or did you not try to avoid the person in question, Miss. Tsukino?" He asked in a high class manner, this almost made me giggle which is not befitting for a judge.  
  
"That is true," stated the witness. He was almost as cold as the P.A was! This was a little annoying.  
  
"And was it not Miss. Tsukino who had procedded to run into YOU everyday?" The P.A asked once more, still holding up that cold manner, I gritted my teeth at this.  
  
"OBJECTION YOU HONOR!" My alternate self, Miss Tsukino answered. Who was obviously as upset as I was. "May we approch the bench?" Miss.Tsukino continued.  
  
"You may" I answered wondering how I could possibly stop this question from continuing.  
  
After both the P.A and Miss. Tsukino approched the bench and stated the case in a quiet manner. "Your honor, This is a matter of the defenants view; in the prossecutions view it is obvious that it would be the reversee senerio thereby voiding the question." She continued to state. I was impressed with myself so nodded.  
  
"Sustained." I answered as I watched Miss.Tsukino go back to her seat and stick her tongue out at the P.A. Who in returned laughed at her.  
  
"After the incident on July 25th did not Miss.Tsukino follow you back to your apartment and enter it without permission?" The P.A asked again.  
  
"OBJECTION! Leading the witness!" Miss. Tsukino said in furry, I had to admit that she was right about it though.  
  
"Sustained." I answered to the court then looked to the P.A "Please refrase the question." I said in a stearn manner.  
  
"What happened on the day July 25th Mr.Chiba?" the P.A asked in order to assertain the result of which happened that day.  
  
"I was on my daily walk to the Arcade to visit my friend Motoki. As I turned the courner me and Miss. Tsukino had yet another run in which was becoming a routine. I admit that I was attracted to her. So my hormones had threatened to take control and so I made a hast escape to my apparment seeking a way to rid myself of" He coughs here and I realize that I am being a little bit egotisitcal at the idea of saying that he was attracted to me but I het my mind continue. "an unwanted problem. I had been minding my own business in my appartment when the young lady in question happened to walk in on me durning the shower which had been my attempted way to get rid of the slight problem."  
  
Miss. Tsukino giggled at this and mumbled to herself "SLIGHT problem!? That sure as hell wasn't slight. He could put many guys to shame." She said then realized that everyone had heard her and promptly turned a bright shade of red as the P.A and Mr. Chiba turned to look at her both raising an eyebrow then turned to me. I blushed as well after this, after all she IS me.  
  
"I rest my case your honor." The P.A answered in return after that embaressing moment knowing that it would be proven that the remark had indeed showen that I had payed attention and was attracted to him.  
  
"Miss. Tsukino you now have the stand." I said to her and raised an eyebrow of mine and looked at her.  
  
"I would like to call Tsukino Usagi to the stage." She stated, i nodded and created a THIRD picture of myself in the witness stage and vetod the picture of Mamoru. And waited for the 3rd picture of myself who I decided to call Serena as that was my middle name, to be sworn in.  
  
  
After which I nodded and smiled at Miss. Tuskino. "You may continue with the witness." I said.  
  
"Would you please tell us your view of what happened that day please." Miss. Tsukino said to Serena.  
  
"I had been walking to get the exercise that I normally try to get, and also thinking of my friend Makoto who had died shortly before. When Mr.Chiba and I had the run in which usually opccured when he just disappeared without a word of apology or anything. So I was upset and decided to confront him about it. I didn't really catch up to him until i saw him go into his apartment. And go being as upset as I was I tried the door and it opened. And so I went in to confront him when I found him in the shower. I was embaressed by seeing him in such a state so tried to flee when I was blocked in by Mr. Chiba. Who launched into a speach after laughing at me. I emediately left after hitting him out of rage. I guess it was the idea that he laughed at me and yelled at me that made me so emotional about it so I emediately left and went to sleep with arms full of stuffed rabbits ment to represent my friends." Serena stated who was trying to withold tears and Miss. Tsukino nodded.  
  
"What are your feelings for Mr. Chiba?" Miss. Tsukino asked after a second trying to allow Serena to regain her wits.  
  
"I....I...don't know!" She stammered and immediately burst into tears. The jury looked back and forth to one another and nodded.  
  
"I rest my case." Miss. Tsukino told me and walked back to her spot.  
  
I looked at Mr. Chiba and smiled. "Would you like to cross examione the witness?" I asked of him who promtly turned it down. "So I shall give the jury the mandatory time for them to assertain wheather she is guilty or not of caring for Mr. Chiba." I said and was about to get up when the Makoto on the jury spoke.  
  
"That will not be nessasary your honor. We find her guilty." She replied, all the other jury members nodded and then Makoto sat back down.  
  
I sighed and mumbled to myself then heard myself declair the sentance. "I hereby sentance you Miss. Tsukino is to love Chiba Mamoru for your whole life." I hit the little hammer once more and then declaired the case dismissed and got up, and made evryone else vansish.  
  
I then settled back into my normal dreams for the rest of the time. 


	6. Is Usagi Crazy or just plain weird?

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 5  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: standard  
A.N: Lady Alekto read my story and helped me out withy my case of slight writters block, so thank you Lady Alekto.  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
An attack had been waged against the Rabbits just hours after the meeting witht he rest of the Roses. They knew that since the Rabbit leader was unavailable and weak that the Rabbits wouldn't dare stop them. They were breaking into shops, painting anyhing and everything onto walls wih sprey paint. Yet they went seemingly unseen by the eyes of the police and pedestrians, they would clean it up later, after the Roses had their play.  
  
As for him though, the leader he was not doing EXACTLY what the others were. Okay so he was spray painting a wall, but his wasn't just mindless work. No, it was planned. By his foot sat gold, blue, peach and white spray paint; and a paint brush. On the wall that he was spraying it seemed almost a mural. It showed bright blue eyes, framed in gold lashes, golden hair that framed the peach face that was lightly dusted with white to make it seem more real, and on the forehead was bandana with the white rabbit framed in blue drawn on it. It was basicallly a tribute to the rabbit leader, and yet in the hair that was done in 2 buns atop the head infront of which he painted on 2 white roses that had just a slight but of blue in it; as to add the personal touch to it.  
  
The roses where not smooth though, they were drawn with jagged lines, this was also a warning in addition to a tribute. It showed that he believed that THAT rabbit was his, that he was going to win her. For no one else in the Roses was alowed to draw white roses with blue in them. For that was HIS personal call sign.  
  
As he stepped back from his work he looked it over. It was rather a good likeness, he thought that he had done a rather good job. So then he picked up the blue and sprayed it around the picture in a wiggly fashion, then repeated the steps with other colors. At the end it created almost a sun set approch, yet framed his drawing rather well. It was the perfect background for a perfect, or nearly perfect girl at least.  
  
He sighed quietly and wondered if she woke up yet for it just wasn't the same runnning around with no one to stop them from causing havok where the run. It wasn't the same without opisition.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I was running around in a big grassy field without a care in the world. That is until I was harshly brought around by a foul smell. Jumping up I turned my gaze upon the one holding the cause of my bane. Sadly though it was Ami, and I just can't be mad at her. She is one of my best friends.  
  
"What is it Ami?" I asked a little worn from over sleeping yet strangly I felt better then IO had for many days. It was kind of relaxing really to just lay there without a care in the world, yet knowing that you will be taken care of in case anything goes wrong.  
  
"Sorry Usa, but we had to wake you up. It's been 2 days since you came in here, and the Roses are causing a bit of trouble. On the interesting side though oneof our members, Rei came across a picture rather well painted of you, on a wall. It seems that it was the handy work of the leader of the Roses, and I must say that it is a rather flattering painting." She stated and laughed a little bit, yet wondered why there would be a painting of me on the wall. "Happen to know why it was painted?" She asked me in a cautious tone.  
  
"The leader you say..." I said and let my voice trail. Yes, why WOULD Mamoru paint me on a wall. "Were you being sincere in saying that it was a flattering picture, if so in a good or bad manner?" I asked trying to figure out why Mamoru would put a 'flattering' painting of me anywhere, I thought he hated me after our last meeting.  
  
"Yes, actually it is rather beautiful infact. Now we must get back to things at hand. What are you going to do about the Roses?" Ami asked me in a curious tone, after all it wasb't just everyday that something like this happened.  
  
I smiled at her and giggled. I, the leader of the Rabbits actually GIGGLED! I leaned in towards Ami with a smile on my face. "Nothing" I answered, because I knew she ment 'what are the Rabbits going to do' not 'what is Usagi going to do'. I continued to giggle at her expression.  
  
"WE'RE GOING YO DO NOTHING!?" said rather loudly by the girl that I just continued to giggle at, I had a plan, yes-sir-e I had a plan. A rather good one too.  
  
Yet un benoticed to me and Ami, something was about to happen.  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I was reclining rather comfortablly when I got interesting news. it seemed that the Rabbits had a spy in their midst. A girl named Beryl. It seems she has been having a relationship with one of my men. And yet she came to me with her boyfriend of news she had overheardwhile passing by her 'leaders' room.  
  
"She's awake, but she plans to do nothing about what you and the Roses are doing. I think she is a little off because the whole while while she said it she was giggling." Beryl told me as I sat in the chair in my gangs HQ.  
  
"Now why would you tell us, your families mortal ememies such a thing?" I asked of Beryl as she stood before me. I didn't like the girl, she would betray her leader so easily. It just didn't figure.  
  
"I have come to you to tell you because I would like to join your group, seeing as my boyfriend is part of yours. Please let me join you." Beryl said, and yet even as she said it she had this flirtatious look upon her.  
  
She just wanted power, and she knew she couldn't get Usagi. So she was going for a male leader. It made sence in a way, especiialy since only Motoki knew of my attraction to Usako as I called my little leader of the Rabbits.  
  
"I shall think on it, you are dismissed" I told her as I got up and walked out of the room and finsally walked down the streets on my way home to think about Usako. Even though it didn't require being at home to do I just really wanted the privacy. Something that was very rare anywhere but my apartment.  
  
As I reached my door, I didn't think anything of the fact that my doo was open by just a little crack. Unless you count the muttering of "Shit! I forgot to fully close my door again! Dammit!" not thinking anything of it. So I just pusged te door open and walked in not paying attention to anything because I knew everything already about it. So I turned to the closet, opened its door which came out blocking my view of my apartment and put my stuff in, then closing the closet door I gave a start. Right behind where the door had been was Usako!  
  
"And what would you like Usagi?" I asked of her, omitting the whole nickname for her thing. I don't know how that would really go over with her, so I neglected to coment on it.  
  
"I just stopped by for a visit..." Usako said with a cute little smile on her face and a glint in her eye. Okay, NOW I was worried, whenever a girl has soemthing like that look going you KNOW that something is up.  
  
"Uh...Huh....suuurrrreeeee, and why the visit?" I asked of her. I needed a straight answer, I needed the truth..I needed........a kiss? Okay, I'm losing my mind.  
  
"I saw the picture you painted of me on the wall of a building. I must say that you are a grait artist, but you see I don't look THAT good." She told me, continung to smile. Yet in her voice was this secretive tone, I wondered what she was thinking.  
  
"You do, don't deny it." I told her as she stood there before me, I decided it was time to move away from the closet so I walked to the kitchen and dug through the cupboard for the chocolate I stashed there. I needed it to calm my nerves.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I tried o reframe from giggling once more today when I saw him eatting chocolate. I mean it was just to cute that the leader of the Roses was as big a fan of chocolate as I was. And everyone complains about ME and chocolate. HA! Yet I continued to smile and went back the the couch in the living room of which I had been aying on for the past half hour since I had managed to break...errrmmm I mean let myself into his apartment.  
  
As he came out from the kitchen I finially let go of the giggle, he had chocolate on the corner of his lips. Once again I stood and walked over to him and gently used my index finger to get rid of some of the chocolate that was at the corner there. Yet as my finger brushed his lips it sent shivers down my spine. Without being able to catch it a very small moan escapred my lips at the senation of the shiver that he had managed to send through me.  
  
I pulled back a little and blushed, then grabbed a peice of chocolate from the jar he was holding and turned my back to him and layed down on the couch once more. There was silence around us as I lay on the couch nibbling the cloclate and he not having moved from the spot he was. I wondered silently who was going to break the silence first.  
  



	7. You'd THINK that they'd learn!

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 6  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: sorry for taking so long for this chapter, but i was reading other authors works and thinking about what to do with my other 2 stories. I'm sorry It's taken so long. Please forgive me.  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
it took me a little bit to get over the shock, yeah I know it should have but still! She, she, she....STOLE MY CHOCHOLATE! THAT BITCH! IT'S MINE! And so after the silence of my shock I finally exploded. "THATS MY CHOCHOLATE YOU ATE! WHATS NEXT STEALING MY ROSES!?" Okay, so I was possessive over my choholate and my roses, but by golly they we're MINE!  
  
She regarded me or a short bit of time, as if checking to see if I was serious. And so my face was hard set, my eyes narrowed upon her figure, as she lay there still. I watched the gentle rise and fall of her breast as she breathed. Such an alluring shape I didn't know how i stayed so serious and hard around her.  
  
Wait, I take that back. I fully realized how I stayed hard. Too bad that wasn't the origonal meaning I had in mind. And so fully awear of what might possibly come next I dashed to the bathroom to have another cold shower. I could hear her laughing behind me as I fled. By now you think I would have learned. I didn't lock my door yet again in the hurry.   
  
In stead I simply turned on the shower and jumped in neglecting the fact that my clothes were still on. Okay so maybe I didn't fully forget the moment of weakness before her, the moment that caused her to flee me priviously. And so I closed my eyes as the cold water came down upon me.  
  
Next I knew the water started to get warmer, yet I didn't fully realize it. That is until the hand that had been turning the water pulled the rest of the body that it belonged to in as well.  
  
It was Usagi, the cause of my eere and pleasure. Doesn't she ever leave me alone! I can't be held responsile for any actions that I might take.  
  
'Oh KAMI! Look at the body on her! I mean she looks even better drenched in water then she does when she's dry!' with that my eyes glazed over.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I could bearly believe he ran into another shower yet again. GEEZ! I wonder if he had learned to lock the door? And so with that thought in mind I crept quietly up to the bathroom doorr and slowly turned the knob. It was open. Lucky for me.  
  
'Wait! why was it lucky for me?'  
  
'Because I wanted it to be and I wanted him.'  
  
'Okay, I guess thats reason enough....what do we do now?'  
  
'Well Usagi my dear you simply go in and see if he totally forgot and stripped down again. I mean if he isn't naked then no harm done...and if he is...then goodie for you.'  
  
'Okay, makes sence to me. lets do it.' a slight pause. 'NO! NOT THAT KINDA IT! EECHI! BAKA!'  
  
So I opened the door cautiously and realized how cold the air was in the room, so I stelthfully approched the shower shroud and noticed his clothed form.  
  
'God dammit.....' my thoughts cursed my luck.  
  
And so before I was fully awear of my actions I reached into the shower and started turning the fauset handles so as to add more heat, yet i did it slowly.   
  
I didn't want him to burn you know.  
  
So after I realized that the water was now at a nice temperature I slid into the shower fully clothed myself. I don't know why I did it, it just seemed normal. it's like my prior ideals of good and bad disappeared before my very eyes as i slid into the shower.  
  
As I was fully in I took notice of his stature. He was VERY well built; and even saying that it seemed an understatement. How could he be human, he was like a god.  
  
I shook my head of that thought and realized he was now looking at me. I smiled ever so sweatly at him. and licked my lips slightly. Dispite the water falling on me they still seemed dry.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
"Ummmm....Usagi? Haven't you ummmm.....heard of the fact that people take showers alone....unless....uhhhh" he stumbled on his words now, a blush on his cheeks.  
  
'Hmmmm, how wonderfully sweet and innocent. Not very jagged at all. Although he DOES smell like roses. Mmmmmm, I wonder where the shampoo he uses is....surely it smells like roses too.'  
  
Then with the thought of shampoo in mind i searched around the shower for it. AH! There it is! And so I grabbed the bottle off the self and read the lable. "Essence of a Rose" it read "Hmmm... I think I'm gunna use this." I spoke out loud.  
  
I took my hair down now removing the bobby pins and let my hair fall around me. It feel to out feet. I looked at him. "Make sure you don't step on my hair." I stated as if this were a normal thing. I watched as he nodded.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I watched as she licked her sweet suculent lips, I was loosing control and I knew it. All control I might have had disappeared as she let down her hair. It feel to the bottom of the tub, and framed her face. She looked like more then an angel.  
  
Then I continued to watch her as she squirted a great deal of MY shampoo into her hair and started to massage it into her scalp, and as she worked it into the hair she started to gather in her arms, little bits falling out. She then turned her back to me and continued to massage it into her hair.  
  
As I stood mesmerized I ached to touch her hair that now had lathered shampoo in it. And so, with my countrol and bareers gone I reached my hand up and ran it through her hair. It was as soft as I could possibly have imagined.  
  
My arms then wound around her waist, I could feel her stiffen at the touch in shock and then melt into my arms. taking this as a good sign I turned her around to face me and then with the passion, desire, and need in my I kissed her.  
  
it wasn't one of those kisses that seemed to be just a light brush of the lips...and yet it wasn't one of the ones that threatened to bruise the others lips. No it was a combination of the two.  
  
The shocking thing was that I felt her respond to it. And so naturally thats when my door bell rang.  
  
I pulled back, hung my head and started to swear beneith my now raggid breath, taking on a bit of her words. "Oh fucking hell! Why the fuck can't people just bloody well understand that i have a fucking life out side the god damned fucking gang and collage!?" I sighed and stepped out of the tub still soaking wet yet ignored it, and turned to Usagi was was just getting out of the tub herself. "Stay here, it could be dangerous." I said to her quietly.  
  
I then turned once mroe and walked out of the bathroom, and closed it's door behind me. I walked to the door, itgnoring my wet appearal, and unlocked and opened the door. next thing I know I get assulted with the full on gaze of Matoki and that girl...what was her name? Oh yes! Beryl. I didn't like her. Not at all.  
  
"What a surprise. You know I don't like surprises Motoki." I stated to my best friend. I glared at him while saying it.  
  
Motoki not being one to miss a thing looked at my in a tilted gaze. "we're not.....disturbing..anything are we?" He asked. Wait, I take that back, He's totally oblivious!  
  
"No, no, no. Of COURSE not Motoki. Do come in." I stated ever so mochingly. I wondered how long he was going to be here and what the HELL he wanted. I had important bussiness to take care of in the bathroom, her name was Usagi.  
  
The two of them entered my appartment and sat down without being invited. The bitch Beryl seated herself in the very spot Usagi had been a few minutes ago. How dare she! Then again she didn't know that, so for now I let it slide.  
  
"We're here because we have important news." Motoki started. I gave him a bored expression. What ELSE would he be here for!? Then he continued. "BERYL" he said rather loudly, i knew Usagi would be hearing this whole conversation. "Why don't YOU tell Mamoru?" he pointedly asked. I knew as she did that it wasn't a question, it was an order.  
  
"Alright," she started. "Usagi that little rabid rabbit BITCH, awoke this afternoon. She turned tail and fucking fleed from where she was. No one has seen her since she left the Head Quarters. Good riddens to bad sluttish trash I say!" She concluded in a stuck up manner, her voice was carrying through out the apartment.  
  
My fists tightened slghtly as I gritted my teeth in rage. 'WHO THE HELL WAS SHE TO BE CALLING ~MY~ USAGI A SLUT AND A BITCH! LET ALONE ~TRASH~! I'll KILL HER!'  
  
Motoki, finally noticing saw my state, he was getting a terrified expression on his face and starting to push Beryl out of the livingroom towards the door, when she stopped right infront of the bathroom and took on a snobbish attitude.  
  
"NO! I WON'T LEAVE! Not 'till I get whats coming to me! I told him the info he wanted! now I get what I want!" she stated. Like FUCK! She was acting like a little child! She even stamped her foot on the floor when she said that last bit.  
  
Little did she know what she was asking for. 


	8. Careful what you wish for

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 7  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: Ermmm, yeah well I just couldn't help it I had to keep up with my pausing at the good parts.  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I was standing against the door the whole time while she insulted me, I could barely contain my fury, then the bitch made the insinuation that she wanted a reward for turning her traitorous back on me and after she insulted me!? 'I DON'T THING SO!'  
  
When she claimed that she wanted what was coming to her, it was just too good of an opertunity. I flung the door open after hearing her childish stomp and tackled her to the ground. The bitch was shocked. Then again I can't blame her for that little mistake, after all I shouldn't be there. Right?  
  
I now straddled her stomach, and was glaring down at her. "YOU LITTLE TRAITOROUS WHORE! I SHOPULD HAVE FUCKING WELL LEFT YOU TO DIE! HELL I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I MET YOU! NBOT ONLY DO YOU TURN TRAITOR, INSULT ME THEN YOU ~~~WANT~~~ SOMETHING FOR IT!? HOW 'BOUT KEEPING YOUR WORTHLESS PATHETIC MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING LIFE YOU LITTLE SKANKY BITCH!?" Okay, so I was going over board just a bit, but what she said next....ohhhhh...you think she'd know better.  
  
"Whats that little bunny, what you gunna do to me? Huh? You gunna go run home to mommy and cry your little eyes out?" she said it in a little voice that was moching and I'd say a little too dareing.  
  
So I did the right thing. I Shocked her one right in her cocky little mouth. I didn't even feel any pain in my hand as I balled the other one then went at her with the both. Left, Right, Left, left, right, left, right, right.... By now her face was becoming rather bloodly. And so I stared on her body.  
  
I punched her chest a few times, then once good right where her lower ribs where. Thats when I heard a satisfying crack. And God it sounded sooooo good. And so I stood, and saw both Mamoru and motoki slack jawed. I turned back to the agressor of this.  
  
I didn't really have any control over what I was doing I started kicking her. They landed on her face and body. The most satisfying were the ones that made me hear pops and cracks. The ones that made her scream and vomit blood all over Mamoru's beautiful floor.  
  
I stoped then and Glared at her. "Have anything more to say to me bitch?" I asked in a cocky and stern manner. In my voice you could tell that I was pissed. Even though it was little more then a whisper, but by kami it felt good.  
  
Thats when I felt two sets of hands on my arms and dragging me away from Beryl.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I heared what she and beryl had said to one another, and it pissed me off. Yet what I hadn't exspected was Usagi, my little bunny to go at beryl like that. Not that I wasn't seriously thinking of joing in. But that was before I realized how good of a job she was doing to Beryl.  
  
I just stood back then and watched as Usagi beat Beryl. My mouth gaped slightly as I heard the first crack. I could also see that Usagi took pleasure in the very sound of it. Then again I guessed I didn't blame her for that either. beryl clearly caused her to do it. I mean ever leader has to keep followers and traitors in line....didn't they?  
  
motoki was right there with me yet his jaw had been open from the very start. he didn't know that I had Usagi here. He hadn't known all the trouble that it caused to bring her here. But he did now.  
  
When Usagi turned to face us I saw cold fire of pure hatred in her eyes. it didn't belong there. I knew that much. She didn't even get that pissed when I had started annoying her.  
  
And so we waited a few more cracks and pops later, until Usagi was done beating the shit out of beryl to restrain her. it was obviuous to us that if we even tried prior to that point that she would have attemoted to do the same to us if we had tried to stop her. Who knows she may even have succeeded.  
  
Motoki gave me a sideways glance as we both reached up and grabbed usagi, not caring about Beryl. No one could trust a traitor this was a known fact amound everyone who lived at some point on the street, or fought on it.  
  
Motoki broke the now silent aura. "Okay, Okay first things first....."he started. "WHAT are YOU doing HERE!? WHY ARE YOU WET!? WHAT DID YOU MEAN ABOUT LETTING HER DIE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? AND WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO TOUGH!?" Motoki almost yelled, I could just tell how much this was getting to him.  
  
To my surprise Usagi started laughing at Motoki and smiled ever so sweetly and spoke in her usual voice. "Onee-san(big brother) I think you reapeated the one about what am I doing her twice." She said sweetly and then started to laugh again.  
  
I started to laugh too, I mean she did have a point and it was a way of relieving stress. And it seemed to work. "She's right you know" I said between laughs.  
  
Motoki nodded at this and had a sstern face, although it looked like he was trying to reframe from laughing. We all ignored Beryl's beaten form now. She was just a part of the background for now. "Still, you must answer." Motoki stated to Usagi.   
  
Who promptly sighed and said in a normal voice. "One: I'm here to talk with him" she stated jesturing at me with a little more then a wave of the hand. "Two:I was in the shower. Three: She was starving on the streets eating dead rats when I found her. I guess she resented me ever since. Maybe she just wanted power. Four: I'm here because I had buiness to discuss. Five: I've always been tough, but ' in the words of that boxing movie Gladiator: 'when your strong pretend to be weak, and when your weak pretend your strong'. And so I acted as weakly as I could. Did you really think tose were real tears? I hadn't cried since I was 5 years old until i kinda feel into that deep sleep for a few days." She stated.  
  
Hmmm, I had never seen the movie Gladiator before, btu it seemed like a n interesting movie. As for those being fake tears, I had to commend her on an excellent performance. She was as strong emptionally as she appeared to be physically. yet one queastion remained.  
  
"Now what?" I finally asked. hey! Don't look at me like that, it was a reasonable question.  
  
"I'll take Beryl, I'm sure the others will have a few 'word' for her. You clean your carpet. By the way I'm sorry for the mess. As for Motoki, you go back to the arcade, I'm sure byt now it's in shambles. This stays secret for now. Got it?" She said looking at us. I nodded and picked up a phone book.  
  
I watched her as she walked over to Beryl's now still form and picked her up in her arms like a husband would do to his new wife to carry her over the threshold. She turned then to the door and looked at Motoki. "open the door please." She said to him. He obeyed and watched as she walked out the door.  
  
After a few minutes of silence...we botrh uttered a silent "wow" at what we witnessed and went about what we were told to do. I called a carpet cleaner, and Motoki went on his way.  
  
  
  
A.N: awwww damn writters block is settling in once more. I hope it doesan't takle me as long to start the next chapter. 


	9. Meeting are such boring things

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 8  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: Hehehehehe...do you all love me? Do you all hate me? Or do you fear where my crazy mind shall lead this story? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I had carried Beryl in my arms for nearly 5 blocks now. This may not seem a great dal but considering that I held a girl in my arms who must weight about 15o pouncds, it felt like a hell of a lot. The only thing that had been keeping me going for even this long was the simple quote that i heard was used in the American's army drills. "Left, Left, Left, Right, Left."  
  
My arms where nearly numb when I got to the HQ, I kicked the door a few imes with my foot and waited for it to be opened. it was, it was Ami that opened it and took one look at me with Beryl in my arms and asked in a small voice "Who did this to her?"  
  
To this I answered the only way I could. Honestly. "I did, and she deserved it. Now let me by and call a meeting." I spoke in a cold demenor, any cheer that may have been with me from the conversation with Mamoru and Motoki had left me during the walk here. All I wanted was for her to pay even more.  
  
Ami, being no dunce let me in, and emediately went to the phone and dialed the numbers that were listed by the phone of the others in our group. Within 20 minutes everyone was there. And beryl was still out cold. I must have really done a number to her.  
  
I stood before the entire gang and closed my eyes. "Today I have learned of something that I had hoped would never happen to us. And today I ainmed to remedy that." I started slowly, these things had to be handled delicately. "One of our members betrayed us for her own gain, she betrayed us to who was previously thought of as our most hated enemy. The Jagged Roses." Mummers of disbelief where heard now, and calls of asking who it was where heard. I had purposly kept Beryl in another room.  
  
"Quiet please" I said in a commanding voice. "As you have asked the one who betrayed us I shall now devulge. It was Beryl." I stated simply. Now more mummbers were heard and calls asking what was to be done with her were now asked.  
  
"What will be done with her is simple. I have already beat her within a few inches of her life for the simple fact that in addition to betraying us, she insulted me and also asked the Roses for a reward." Shocked gasps where heard. "She is here with us now, and so in addition to this I ask of you all to keep a sharp eye on her and if you feel the need to punish her make it slight." I said and closed my eyes once more.  
  
Just in time to hear the door open to where Beryl was and hear her foot steps into the room. Loud voices and accusations soon followed and one or two exchanged punches before Beryl was restrained. I opened my eyes to see her being held back. And for the msot part my group was holding together well, they were not doing sucker punches to her as she was held. They waited upon my judgement.  
  
Beryls voice was harsh as she finally spoke when I refused to. "Why don't you tell them dear Usagi where you where to know all this. Where you got all this information on me. or should I tell them?" Her voice was full of spite and anger. She wanted them to turn on me.  
  
"I learned it right from your mouth as I waited in secret when you met with the Rose leader." I spoke equally angry and spiteful. gasps followed and beryl smirked.  
  
"What, not going to tell your loyal little rats what you were doing near the leader of the Rose?" Beryl shot back, she was out for blood, probly equal to the amount that I bleed from her, maybe even more.  
  
"I was meeting with him to discuss a plan for peace, I cannot stand to loose anymore of my Rabbits to meaningless war with the Roses. Or wasn't losing Makoto enough for you Beryl?"I asked, a tear coming down from my eye. I didn't want to loose anyone else. I couldn't.  
  
"Yeah, is that why you and he were both soaking wet? Or was it the heat of the argument. As for Makoto that bitch got what was coming to her, she messed with me and so I messed with her." Beryl bit back. My eyes widened with furry as I heard that beryl was partly to blaim for Makoto, one of my dearest friends death.  
  
Before I knew it I was rushing forward to where Beryl was held and I back handed her and growled at her. "You think you know everything don't you? You think you know how the world is? have you actually loved anyone!? Family, friends, anyone!? You long for death, you are his evil foul mistress, his little fucking whore. You long to lie with him in bed. You shall join him soon enough." I said, my voice was starting to rise in anger, yet my voice was still deep, it was almost as if I was possessed.  
  
I turned my back on her and looked at the others. "Feel free to do ANYTHING you wish toi her body, but do not kill her. That right is reserved." I finished as I walked away from her. I walked out the very door of HQ and was on my way home. I needed to spend time with my mother, my father and my little brother. I needed the comfort that only family could provide.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
My carpet was clean thanks to the help of a discrete carpet cleaning service who it seemed was not all that shocked at what waited them, I had to remember to keep them on stff for any such thing that may happen again. It was a benifit to always have someone ready for something that may be a little more then questionable.  
  
In addition to these simple things I had also learned from a few of the quiet and sly sources I had on tap that the White Rabbits were called upon to have a meeting, and were at that very moment in it no doubt.   
And so I, In return to such news did the most logical thing. I called one of my own.  
  
The first thing I did in order to accomplish this was that I had Motoki call the others to inform them of where and when it would take place. The reason for this meeting was rather odanary, I had to fill them in on the things that have been happening the past day or two and my toughts and ideas.   
  
Yet mainly I needed to talk to them about the idea of a possible peace with the Rabbits. Even though I knew it would cause some unrest.  
  
It was all arranged shortly and so I walked to the meeting place, this time it was the Arcade thanks to Motoki and a slight bit of nudging from my behalf. It was one of the few places that could hold us all and that I knew I could trust to be free of anything that may incriminate us. After all it was owned by Motoki's family.   
  
I had to know what the others would think of the idea of peace, for it is not always an easy thing. So I had to watch where I stepped, I may be their leader, but if I didn't watch my footing then there could be danger ahead. To me, or to them. It was all the same.   
  
No matter what though danger ahead was always a possiblity, it was always there lurking just behind the vails of reality.  
  
I arrived and everyone was there. They were always good about that kind of thing. They knew me well. They were quiet as I approched the counter and sat down on a stool. they all followed my lead and sat down in respective booths, looking at me.  
  
"Today has lead to many discoveries. For one, I know first hand that the Rabbit leader is not as weak as she may have been rumored to be. She has damaged a traitor that was in her midst, who just so happened to be leaking information to us. I cannot say that I blaim her for such an act, but it has made me realize one thing." I stated, no one really talked, they were all slightly shocked at the news that I was giving them.  
  
"That which I realized is this: we must contomplate the idea of a truce." General disruptions were started now, and to my surprise it was Motoki that silences them. And that was with a growl loud enough to peice their voices.  
  
"Listen to him!" He finally stated in a stilled voice that was just dareing them to go against him. it was almost as if Motoki wanted a fight.  
  
"We have been against the Rabbits for quite some time and yet neither us nor them have prevailed. So if we combined our forces the others would stand no chance against us. Though some may argue that if we got rid of their leader that the rest would follow this has been proven wrong many times. There is always another Rabbit to take charge, one that may be stronger then the other." I closed my eyes and sighed, then opened my eyes again. "For now just discuss it and think on it. You are all dismissed."   
  
That was the only way I could close that with them, I could not order a truce, someone would always be aching to disobey it. You needed to be fair and even to get things done.   
  
And so I left the Arcade, and decided to go back to my apartment to rest, think and perhaps study. 


	10. How good an Actress are you?

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 9  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: You Love me! You love me!...Okay enough of that. I would like to dedicate this twisted chapter to those o you who are writting the reviews that i love getting. Oh, and sorry for any grammer or spelling errors!  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I arrived home shortly before dinner time, I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, just the front door. I wanted to be here, be home. As I walked in the door I could smell pasta being cooked and ready. The tinge of garlic. AHHHHH, just the way I love it.   
  
As I walked into the living room on my way to the dinning room, I was forced to stop dead in my tracks. I was lucky that I was trained to remain my cool, or things would go wrong, i would be found out.  
  
I was still wearing my bandana, I had changed priot into a pair of flare jeans and a pink tank top. My brow tilted as I looked on to the scene that was before me. My family gathered on the couch and a man and a woman standing before them. I needed to know what was going on.  
  
"Whats going on? Why are you here?" UI asked hesatently. I needed answers, I needed them soon. And The thought of what would happen to my Rabbits if anything happened to me rolled through my mind. I needed to have answers.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, I'm Officer Wheils and this is Sargent Taylor." The man spoke to me. My brow tilted in once more as I looked at the police officers.  
  
"Why are you here? Whats this about?" I asked in a frightened voice, it was timid and frightened, just as it would be if I didn't know what was going on. Okay so in truth I really had no idea what was happening, but what can I say, I was really alot calmer then I was putting out.  
  
"Miss Tsukino we are here to bring you into custody, we have a few questions to ask of you regarding your association with The white Rabbits and Jagged Roses. We have reason to believe that you have inside information about these and are possibly a member of the Rabbits." Sargent Taylor said to me. At that moment I knew I'd have to do my very best acting to get out of this.  
  
"Please, I really don't know anything. I'm nobody to anyone. Please why do you think such things....please tell me!" I whimped in a scared voice. What can I say, I was a good actress, I had to be for the sake of my gang. If I wasn't then I could get everyone in trouble.  
  
"Please just come with us Miss Tsukino, we shall fill you in on everything and the reasons once you accompany us to the station." The Sargent spoke once more.  
  
"Mommy? daddy?" I asked. "what should I do?" I continued to whimper, the frightened look worn well upon my face. I had to say these things, though I knew already what to do. I couldn't refuse to go, I couldn't run away. It would seem I had something to hide. Okay, So I do have something to hide. What can I say, no one is perfect.  
  
"Go with them Usagi" Dad's voice said to me. My mothers voice soon followed.  
  
"Usagi, you have to go and tell the police whatever you know. The White Rabbits and Jagged Roses are very dangerous sweety. Tell them everything you know." Although my mothers voice sounded a bit scared, she also had this firm tone to it.  
  
I nodded my head and bit my lip. "Okay mommy, daddy, I will. But I really don't know anything." I turned to the Officers. "Will there be something for me to eat? I'm rather hungry." I said.   
  
The officers nodded and lead me to their car, the door to my home closing behind us as the car then left. I was in the back of the cop car with the Piggers in the front. There was no where to run.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I sat at the counter of the Arcade, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since the meeting and so had come back. I had decided that I wanted to play some video games, and yet nothing appealed to me. And so there I sat at the counter, the noice of the customers behind me, seeming only a dull roar. Nothing new there.  
  
That is until I had just raised the cup of coffee to my mouth and Ami, one of Usagi's friends came rushing in. She went automatically to Motoki, she knew that he was Usagi's friend.  
  
I watched the scene from the corner of my eye and bit the inside of my cheek as I saw Motoki's face pale. This could not be good news. My foot started to tap nervously. I needed to know what they were talking about, even though I knew that Motoki would tell me in a minute when he and Ami were finished talking.  
  
I took another sip of my coffee, this time a bit nervously. It seemed like an eternity till Motoki came to tell me what was going on. Okay, so it was maybe 2 minutes. But damn those were long minutes.  
  
As he approched I could tell that he was being catious. And so I stared straight into his eyes. "What is it Motoki? What's wrong?" My voice was stong, it held the commanding tone that told him that I was ordering him to inform me. Sometimes being leader was a good thing.  
  
"Mamoru" He started nervously, while gulping in slight panic. "Ami told me that Usagi's parents called her 15 minutes ago and that the police had come to visit their house." She hesatated as a wave of worry engulfed me. This could not be a good thing.  
  
"They took Usagi in for questioning about her relationship with the White Rabbits, and The Jagged Roses. it seems that priotr to Usagi arriving home the officers had time to tell them what it was about. They saw the picture of Usagi spray painted on a wall with the emblums of the Roses and the Rabbits on it. They want her to tell them everything she knows about them to bring them down." Motoki finally finished.  
  
To say that I was shocked was an understatement. All I had meant by painting the picture was to rid myself of the stress of having her on my mind. I wasn't awear that those stupid pigger cops would realize what the rabbit and Roses meant. This couldn't be happening.  
  
I stood numbly up and walked towards the door, not saying anything to motoki who looked on with worry. I walked the streets, block after block. My pace was somewhat slow yet determined. My face was blank, yet orried all in one. My breathing was slightly ragged as I made it to the 10th block. Only 5 more to go.  
  
Those blocks seemed to take forever and yet I reached my destination 10 minutes after I started and Entered the brick building.  
  
The police station.  
  
It was rather plain, with not much activity as I reached the front desk. A slightly balding officer was seated there and looked like he was bored. he looked past glasses that were pearched upon his nose and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want, sonny?" His voice was slightly muffled with a scottish accent. How you could have that well speaking japanesse (AN:okay so I'm not writing it in japanesse, just imagin I am) was beyond me.  
  
I looked him in the eye. "I hear you have one Tsukino Usagi in for questioning sir, and I am here to pick her up." I spoke evenly. My voice was firm, but inside i was shaking like a leaf. 'What if she gave us all up?' my inner voice asked.  
  
'No, she wouldn't do that. She's strong. She can do this.' I replied to it. I may have only known her for a slight while, but I knew her well enough.  
  
"She's still bein' questioned" The officer replied. He looked at me in a skeptical fashion, as if to say that he knew something. Although I know he didn't. I had faith in my Usagi. She could fool all these offiers and would be out any minute.  
  
"Then I'll wait." I said as I walked over to some chairs that lined the wall. As I sat down I tilted my head back and looked aimlessly at the ceiling. It was cracked and a slight yellowy white.   
  
My eyes closed for a short while as I started to think about anything that may happen to Usagi, and I knew it would be my fault. I was the one who painted that picture after all.  
  
About 10 minutes later Usagi walked into the enterance room, My eyes where still closed as She entered. I didn't know she was there until I heard her say my name. "MAMORU!" She cried happily and as I stood up she ran to me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Whats wrong Usagi? Did they do anything to you?" I asked, my voice turning accusingly at the last question, I shot a glare to the officers that had entered with her.  
  
"No, no, no Mamoru...I'm just happy your here. We can go. They're letting me go." She said happily. She was practically bouncing. Which I had to admit was rather attrctive, the way her features were. I liked the way she looked, above and below her pretty little head.  
  
"Good Usagi" i said as I lead her away from the police and to the door, exiting the station with her, my arm around her sholders. We walked for a block in silence and then I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad they let you go. Then again they couldn't hold you long. I mean you didn't tell them anything." I said with a smile. To my surpise she smiled back and giggled quietly.  
  
"I don't know anything offiers! Really, I have no idea why my picture was up on the wall! As for the bandana you so pointedly asked about I like bunnies. After all I am named after them." She said in a moch worried and vulnerable tone. She sounded so Innocent when she said it. That is until she ended up laughing. I laughed with her of course and lead her home.  
  
"We'll talk tommorow, maybe our groups will come to a good decision. Maybe we can avoid any trouble." I said smiling at her as we4 reached the door to her house.  
  
"I know mamoru, see you!" she said in a cheery fashion as she bounded inside and closed the door. I was left outside and turned around after a minute to go back to the Arcade and tell Motoki that we were safe, and that Usagi wasn't being questioned anymore. That everyone and thing was safe. 


	11. Merry meet, peaceful part: Kitties moew,...

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 10  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: I'm bored, I'm bored...la la la la la. FEAR ME! FOR I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND!.... And sorry it's taken so long.  
  
~~~{~~@  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I woke up at 8 o'clock. My school started in 15 minutes. It would take me roughly 10 minutes to ge to school and 10 to get ready at least. In other words.... "AHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!!!!" My peicing scream penitrated all other noises in my house.  
  
Okay, so I was easily over the previous activities of the night before. You can't keep me down for long. Besides, think of the possiblities of tonights news with my gang...I MIGHT be able to create a peace treaty. And I won't have to deal with Back stabbers like Beryl anymore....  
  
'SHIT!!!!! I forgot about her! I need to do something about her!' My mind immediately started to run in all directions at once. Gee, it was rather like my current actions that I knew so well while on my way to school.  
  
I ran all the wasy to school of course. That is until I hit the brick wall known as Mamoru. Ahhhh, my galent protector, my savour, my love.  
  
Okay so I was saying it openly in my mind now, in real life, I was still hesatent to tell him I love him. I mean how would that really look?  
  
So there I was on my ass from the fall when i felt mamoru pick me up in his arms laughing slightly. Ahhh, how I love his laugh, it's deep yet not too deep. But I'm getting off track.  
  
HE smiled and walked me over to a motorcycle and sat me down on it and gave me a helmet. I lookede at him strangely then he answered my silent question.  
  
"Your running late, you'll never make it by foot. Now lets go." He said as he got on the bike infront of me, he latched his helmet on within a second. Then we were off.  
  
Okay, so this was new to me, but there was nothing in my life as exciting as riding on the back of his motorcycle. My hair flying behind us, my arms about his waist. And then it was over.  
  
I had arrived at school, and it was just a few seconds till the bell. I thanked him as I ran into the school, and into my class. I heard him laughing behind me, I didn't even fully realize when he drove off on the bike though; or that people had been watching me. What can I say when you get to ride on a bike with somone you like it makes you kinda oblivious.  
  
As I sat in my class I then noticed that all the other students turned to look at me. Especially Ami and my other two followers Rei and Minako who were in my class. Hell! Even the teacher was looking at me.  
  
So, me being me, and my temper at it's peak partly because I then remembered beryls taughting I promptly stood up and shouted at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING LESSON Ms. H!". Okay, so not my brightest move.  
  
As you can imagine I wound up in the principals office, and I was grumbling all the way as my principal sat there looking at me. "Now Usagi, I heard about how you exploded in class. This is not exceptable. Your teacher beleives as a result that you have an anger management problem. So I would like you to go see Miss. Heart. As you know she is the new theripast on staff." And with that parting word I was dismissed.  
  
Geez! People just loved trying to screw with my mind. And yet, now matter how much I try and stop it...it bloody well continues!  
  
  
SO as I walked down the hall to my most iminant death by physcological assessment, I wondered quietly what Miss. Heart would be like. I figured that a shrink would be somewhat rough around the edges and have this loft idea of herself. I was wrong.  
  
As I walked into her office and looked it over I smiled slightly. It was covered with pictures of music stars, and also a dark blue. In addition to the wall coloring it also had a self full of books, not the normal shrink books though. Ones like: Ender's Game, Speaker for the Dead....basically all the books from the Ender series by Orson Scott Card, then there was the Xanth books by Peirs Anthony. And of course Anne Rice. This was definately not your average shrink.  
  
Also as I entered a woman no more then 25 stood up to the height of 5'9", her hair was a very dark brown, her eyes were brown as well. But you could tell by how pale her skin was that she was not a native of japan. I was wery of her immediately. She only smiled slightly. Hiding whatever emotion she might really be feeling.  
  
"Miss Heart?" I asked her quitely, yet you could hear the reproch in my voice.  
  
"Please, no need for formality, Deena please. And you must be usagi. or would you prefer 'Miss. Tsukino'?" She said laughing slightly. She seemed to be ignoring my words.  
  
"Usagi is fine." I said to her as I sat down on a nice comfy bed. "Why is there a bed in here?" I asked her as an after thought.  
  
"Because I am not at all a morning person. So when I get here I like to have a nap until any appointments that might arrive. Plus I find that people feel better when they are in a comfortable place." She said, as if it was common fact. I was starting to think mayb I had her pegged wrong. "By the way Usagi, I want to warn you now, since your a minor the only way that you get patient ammunity and my secrecy is if you tell me right out that you don;t want people to know. If you have to make me pinky swear."  
  
I laughed now. "At least your honest, the last shrink the school had would have lied through their teeth." I spoke and smiled, maybe Deena wouldn't be that bad.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
Ahhh, another boring day. The only good thing that went on today so far was that I got to give Usagi a ride to school. I loved the feeling of her arms around my waist, yet I started to wonderafter that is I loved her. I know I shouldn't, but knowing something and being able to stop it is two totally different things. I knew this from experience.  
  
I was settled in nicelyat the Crown Arcade, or if you prefer it 'Matoki's familys arcade'. Biut the fact remained that I was waiting for someone; or was it something? There is a difference in this matter.  
  
There was a noise behind me. That of the door announcing a new arrival. I knew who it was, but decided to turn anyways. "Hello" I said, even though I was really just being formal and polight. It really wasn't needed though.  
  
"What is your wish? To stop and smell the roses?" the other asked me in return. Their red hair and green eyes now standing out before all else. This was a person not to be messed with.  
  
"No, catnip is so much more pleasing, don't you think?" I asked then. Okay, so I will be the first to admit that codes were annoying, but with certain things they are needed.  
  
The person laughed now, yet it wasn't the kind that would reach to their eyes. The individual now sat beside me and apprased me as i did in rebuttal. Though it really wasn't needed. I knew all I needed too about them. Who needs to look them over?  
  
"What do you ask?" This time it didn't sound quite as cheerful, or light.. I knew thier status and they knew mine. And yet it was by mutual agreement that the leaders would talk this proposition out. No need for middle people.  
  
"That if worse comes to worse, that your people will stay out of any possible problems. No more people need to get hurt then neccesary if that happens." I spoke plainly about this. There was no need to sugar coat the truth, or my plea. No need to flatter them, or boww. Just flat out truth was best.  
  
The green eyed Cat now nodded. "Agreed. We know that curiousity killed the cat. And so we plan not to follow it's lead. Younger generations tend to be smarter then the one before it. We plan not to be killed."  
  
With those words it was as if a contract had been signed. A non-hostility contract. They would join neither side, and would leave us to any possible trouble that may end up rising.   
  
We were on our own. 


	12. A shrink that won't shrink my mind?

Rabbits and Rabbits  
Chapter 11  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG 13 (seeing as possible swearing...)  
Disclaimer: STANDARD!  
  
~~~~{~~~@ August 3rd @~~~}~~~~  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
It has been somewhere around a month since Makoto's death. And yet it seemed like an eternity that condemed me to pain just when I was feeling better.  
  
Yeah, I had visited the school shrink. Yet all I could tell her was that one of my best friends was killed, that the police wanted something from me which I could not give, and that my only romantic relationship(even though that hadn't be solidified) was in possible jepordy. Over all, it had done shit all to relieve me. Then again nothing really could.  
  
As I now walked out the gates, and into my destinty I had the sinking feeling that not everything was alright.  
  
A wonderful sight greeted me at those gates, or just close to them though. That sight was like a statue of well chiseled marble. Seemingly hard yet soft. That sight was of my darling mamoruu. Okay so this might not be good, but it might be benificial. In the end if the leaders are getting along well then our families might too.  
  
I smiled, and grabbed the now baby pink helmet that also had a white rabbitoutlined in blue...my emblum, on it. It might be Mamoru's idea of a joke, but I found it sweet that he would think to personalize it to me. it was like a symbol that he planned to keep me around. Or maybe that I was trophy to show off. I really didn't know which one it was. ButI prefered the priorm so I latched it upon me and hopped onto his bike. Glad to be free for even a second, to have it just that simple.  
  
That reality came to a stop as we hit our first red light. I was not content to wait, yet I knew that the cops, now having a task of me, would be like a shark, they wouldn't rest and were hungry for blood. They want to devour me, even if they don't know it is me that they are looking for. And so, I kept my mouth shut and worked though breathing exercises.  
  
The funny thing though was that in this time of waiting, I felt an odd sort of peace that I had been missing. I wished this could last forever.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I took Usagi home and although the whole trip was done in utter silence; a deeper connection was made between us. This revalation between us though meant nothing for the simple fact that it was our followers that would choose, not us. This was a game of survival of the fittest.  
  
I arrived at my apartment 10 minutes after dropping her off. I was sure that I had a goofy smile on my face. You know the one that just screams 'In Love'. It was funny though, because before Usako (As I liked to think of her) I hated the word 'love' with a passion. No, wait, I DISPISED the word love. Maybe because I've never known the feeling before. All in all that made me think and so even as I now sat there I absent mindedly grabbed the paper and recided to read.  
  
It was not soon after I grabbed the paper that I was the ad. It read: 'Feeling confused? Need to talk? If your over 18 I can keep everything you say quiet. If your not, then I might have to tell. But I'll be there to talk. My name is Heart Deena((A.N: last name first)). Call me for an appointment at 555-7313'.  
  
After reading that I smiled slightly. At least she was honest. And so I decided to phone, hoping that it wouldn't be too late to get an appointment with her.  
  
After dialing the # that was at the bottom of the ad, it started to ring in my ear. I was nervous about this because I tended to be an introver. I liked to solve my problems by myself. But it was just getting advice, right?  
  
"Yello, Deena speaking. How can I help you?" the voice said while startling me from my thoughts. It was most definately a female voice.  
  
"Hi, this is Chiba mamoru and I was caling to book an appointment." I said using my false calm voice. Okay, so I was starting to sake like a leaf inside. Your point being?  
  
"Thats okay. And since I just moved to here, you can have the bonus of an open schedual book so far!" She sounded slightly cheerful, but yet it was almost a cynical joke.  
  
"Wow. So when can we meet? I'd like it to be soon though." O saod to her. For some reason though this person seemed odd. I couldn't place what was off though.  
  
"If you want we can meet as quick as it takes for you to my office." She offered as nicely as possible. This was starting to get agreeable.  
  
"Sure, just give me the address and I'll be right there." I said. I was calmer now, and not shaking at all. I still thought she was odd though.  
  
"1000 cresent road, office 7b" the voice said now. I jotted this down and smiled.  
  
"Okay Ms Heart. I'll be there shortly" I said.  
  
"I look forward to it" she answered in return.  
  
  
^_^ Deena's PoV ^_^ ((A.N: wow, another persons PoV!))  
  
I had just gotten my 5th call. It was amazing what publishing could do for you. But this call was different; this woung man on the other side struck me as a little off. Although I freely admirt that a feww people seem to think that of me. So I shrugged it off. And decided to write about those I had seen today.  
  
'Tsukino Usagi' I started with. She was from the school I helped with. 'Young girkl who seems to carry a great deal upon her sholders. Poswsibly resulting from the deatn of her friend Makoto.' I continued, only to conclude with some more.  
  
'Usagi also seems to have many worries, most likely is also a stressed individual. This was not helped by the arrival of the police asking her questions that she could not give them answers to, or it is my belief that she COULD answer them, but maybe in deeper if she did. Add to this romantic problems and you have Tsukino Usagi, who is in a need of truth, love; and a ralaxing Vactation.'  
  
No sosoner had I just finished the reposrt and put it in the folder that was clearly marked with her name across the top...there was a knock at the door.  
  
'Aww....that must be Chiba Mamoru!' my mind exclaimed and so for the moment i abandoned my work and went to the door; to be rewarded with the sight of a gorgous male.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I knocked on thedoor that required just one questioned lead to find and was slightly distraught at the person before me. For she had nearly black hair, and brown/green eyes that were not exactly hazle. I would have thought her hair was black if I hadn't seen mine before. She was only about 5 inches shorter then me, and DEFINATLY not from around here. As if her name didn't give that away.  
  
"Mr.Chiba I presume?" She then asked of me or was it more of a statement? I don't know.  
  
"Miss Heart" I said in return as she now stepped aside, for the first time allowing me into the room. What awaited me was quite an interesting sight.  
  
The walls and ceilings seemed to be black along with the carpet, but the walls and ceiling also seemed to be covered with silver, gold, yellow and white sprinkles upon them. On the top of the roof was a realistic painting of the moon. In the black carpet there was wolven strands of silver and gold. In addition on one side of the room; the left sife fearthest from the door... was about 30 huge gold, silver, black and grey pillows that could also be called cushions.  
  
Along the wall there was 2 shleves full of physcological things and some fantasy/sci fi novels. And then there was the desk, that seemed to be painted to match the rooms walls. Beside the desk was a silver chair, that was of non-rolly decent. There was also a gold colored filing cabnet and that was about all the actual funiture. Unless you want to add the computer on the desk that seemed to also be made to fit the rooms decor.  
  
As I glanced across the room again I spotted something on the desk. A folder. And I started to walk towards it, then froze as I saw the name it was labled with: My Usako's.  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Chiba" she now said gesturing towards the soft pile of pillows. I nodded, only half paying attention until she moved and then picked up the file and put it into the cabnet. I wondered now why Usako has seen her, I wondered why I wasn't told.  
  
Once again I was brought from my thoughts by her voice. "Now just talk about anything you want. I'm ready" Is what she said. I found this slightly amusing. This wasn't the classic shrink, or shrinks office. And I liked that.  
  
"Well you see I really care about this girl, and she really is wonderful. The thing is though we're kind of like 'Romeo and Juliet'. If we got together without settling things there could be horrible conequences." That was how I started out explaining to 'Deena' as she seemed to like being called, my romantic life.  
  
I really didn't mean to compare Usako and I to 'Romeo and Juliet' because it was all too close to reality. With her friend dieing and our possible death if our 'families' didn't get along. It was just a little too real. I just hoped that we wouldn't have to kill oir selves to prove our love.  
  
Deena smiled at the pause, then spoke up for the first time since I started talking. This pause had come from my finishing my explaination about me and Usako. "Relationships are frickle things; and so in that respect is love. In all history there is always someone who does not want love to be taken place between two individuals. Yet often this is overcome, sadly sometimes by death. As in the forementioned case of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I do not however compare you to those loveres for shakespeare was an expert on mouring tragic and cynical romances. I shall not compare you to anyone, but just know that I believe you two shall be together." It seemed like a long way to say a simple thing, but in a small way; it comfprted me.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I had just settled in at the counter in the Crown when I heard the tinkle of the bells announcing another person. And as the strong smell of roses nowwaifted itself over to me, I only knew one person who gave off that smell. Although I didn't turn around I could simply feel that it was him. As I sat there listening to hisprogress towards me, that was so agonizingly slow I smiled. His hands then snaked themselves over my eyes and he whispered in a deep voice. "Guess Who".  
  
I giggled then "Hmmmmm, lets see..." I started. "A very handsome guy. And he has dark hair...Keano Reeves? Just kidding. It's MAMORU!" I giggled more now, while turning around and smirking at him.  
  
"Ha, Ha, very cute Usagi." he said to me. Then he smiled and spoke softly. "I got a chance to meet someone today who knows you." He stated cryptically.  
  
"Who might that me? I asked, i was feeling a bit worried that he might be talking about my family. Then ruled it out, the question 'Who'd he meet?' ran though my mind, boggling me and making me want to know.  
  
"Heart Deena." He said as if it was no big deal, then he followee up with "You know her, right?".  
  
Some of the color drained from my face. I just know it. It wasn't that I had told her anything that could be potentally damaging tpo myself or others. I just said how I felt to her.  
  
"How'd you meet her?" I finally asked; the question only clicking in my mind after I had said it. It was a logical question. Plus it might give me a clue as to know how he knew that I had talked with her.  
  
He shrugged now, but a devious short lived smile was on his face. Then he answered: "I made an appointmeny and went to see her." He stated. Yet again the tone seemed to say 't's really no big deal', This only made me worry a little more. And so I bit my lip in thought, and decided to tell him how I knew her.  
  
"Thats funny, the office made me go to see her after an outburst that I had. But hey, it got me out of classes and abled me to talk about the fact that one of my best friends, Makoto, is dead. Although i wasn't able to tell her how.And before you even ask she khnows absolutely nothing about our 'families'." I told him as if trying to reasure him I did no wrong. Then again the real queston would be who I was trying to reasure more; him or I. Over all I think it soothed us both.  
  
And from there our conversation turned to weither or not there was any 'verdict' yet. The answer in both cases was that there was not. This was not a reasuring thing, but you can't exspect rivals to all of a sudden just get along with one another and put away all differences in like, a day. We had to wait. 


	13. Torn hearts, and bad decisions

Rabbits and Rabbits  
Chapter 12  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG 13 (seeing as possible swearing...)  
Disclaimer: STANDARD!  
  
~~~~{~~~@ August 4th @~~~}~~~~  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I was laying in bed asleep more comfortable then I had been ever before. Or at least since I became the leader of the Roses. When I was RUDELY awaken by the sound of the phone ringing. It had peirced and shattered it like it was a very flimsy peice of glass. And maybe in a way it was.  
  
I threw my hand in the direction of the phone, and it connected. The back of my knuckles slammed hard on the reciever. I let out a stram of curses, that ended with "God Damend Bloody Fucking Hell! Stupid Phone!" as i actually put the reciever to my ear. So I was in no mood for plesentries.  
  
This was evident by my "What the hell do you want?!" that I spat out bitterly into the phone, now directing it to the person on the other side of the line. I didn't know what the person wanted, but the thought that ran through my mind was 'Doesn't this person value sleep!?'  
  
"Mamoru?" came the soft voice of Motoki, the person who dared to disterb my rest. "You'd better come to the Crown right away. They have made their decision regarding Rabbits." was how he finished the sentance.  
  
I let out another stream of curses under my breath then let out an "Okay, Okay!" just before hanging up and grabbing some clothes and changing fro my boxers. I knew that it wouldn'y be all that tolerated by the group if I took the 10 minutes extra for a shower, they wanted me there.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I wasn't really sleeping, just staring at the stars as the phone rung. I dashed to it quickly, even knowing that my family couldn't pick it up because it was MY line. Okay, so I used it mostly for family stuff, just not my biological family.  
  
I knew that even as I picked it up what would be the reason for the call. And so that made me answer the phone with "You want a meeting now at HQ, right?". Okay, so I wasn'ty being polight. But that can't be helped.  
  
The voice on the other end was Ami's, I knew this without even having to think about it. Her answer had been "Yeah". That means that it can't be good seeing as she was usually more brainy then that. So we said 'Ja ne' and I was on my way.  
  
Okay, so I was in my night gown and took the time to change into a tight black button up sweater shirt that had my insigna on it along with a picture of a full moon, and put on tight black pants as well. So it wasn't really just on my way that quick, but the point was made, I was in a hurry.  
  
I had climbed out my window and down my tree like I had done since I was just a little girl wanting to watch the moon and stars more. I was happy dispite everything to be running down the deserted streets, only one or two people were to be seen at this time of night, but that was for the best. Shortly, maybe 10 minutes later I was at HQ and entered. All the Rabbits were there. Omitting the traitor Beryl of course. We still had her locked up and hidden away.  
  
"So what is your decision, for I know that no matter what, you all have the altimate vote, I am just a pawn. I may be the Rabbit of the Moon, but you all are a stronger force." I spoke the words without fully recognizing what I said, I guess I was preparing myself for the worse, who knows maybe it would never come to that. At least I hope it won't.  
  
I waited, figeting with my hands as my group stood before me. I realized now how some had grown up under my charge, there was Minako, Ami, Naru... but it just made me think all the more about the dead ones that used to be my friends. Makoto, Rei, and the others...I wondered if they would declair to be friends with the Roses, to Join with them.  
  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I had taken my bike to the Crown, I knew that by any other means, other then my bike or car would be a delay that would not be needed. And so, even though I had thought all the time while speeding at break neck speed to the Crown, I hadn't figured out the words that might be needed in order to find out about the information that I would need, to find out if the Roses would make him go against my heart or with it.  
  
As I entered the Crown, noticing that everyone was there, and that Motoki stood at the front of the group, yet I noticed that as soon as he entered everyones eyes had turned to him. Maybe they were as nervous as me, some how I doubted it.  
  
"We know why we are here, we know that the answer is either against joining or for. So which is it? After all, I will have no real say no matter what." I stated. Okay, so it was rude of me to speak that way, but the idea of possibly going against my love Usagi, or losing her because she gets killed in a little gang war had me kinda pissed off. And the fact that they woke me while I was sleeping was no party either. (To anyone who may one day know this story I have to say this: Don't look at me that way! I like to have my sleep just as much as you!)  
  
((A.N: hmmmmm...where'd that come from Mamo-chan? *laughs quietly* ya'll will all see soon enough.))  
  
I waited, a cold glare on my face, I looked impassive, displeasing at them all. Okay, so a leader was supposed to be kind yet hard. But I have my moments....right? But still I couldn't just take it laying down if it meant the pain of loosing my darling Usako. So I waited.  
  
  
^_^ MY PoV! ^_^   
((A.N: I'm actually not having a Usagi, Mamoru or Deena PoV here.... WOW!))  
  
At basically the same time the announcement was made by the members of the gangs in all once voice they said what was in their hearts. "The Rabbits/Roses cannot be trusted. We will not join them." And with those words the hopes and dreams of Mamoru and Usagi were crushed.  
  
They closed their eyes, thinking to themselves about what they were to tell one another, that is until they heard the next words from one of their peoples mouths in order to tell them of another decision that they had arrived upon when thinking over the final decision.  
  
"And because they cannot be trusted, we have decided to take the offensive against them. We are hereby at war with them, and it shall only be stopped with someones death. Mainly theirs." was what Mamoru heard.   
  
While Usagi heared "We know that this is War Usa, and that you do not always condone violence, but we have to fight them, and beat them."  
  
And with the words even more dread feel upon them, death was going to be caused, and not even the emsence love in their hearts could change that. And so Usagi spoke to her group, while Mamoru just walked away from his.  
  
"War is a cause of death, and death can be a blessing or curse upon those who end up recieving it. Though I know that my heart and my pleas could never stop you, and even though I cannot condone this, you would just kick me out and choose someone who did.. probly Beryl, If I tried to stop you with even minimal force.  
  
The Rabbits pulled back in shock, some gasping, while others eyes just opened wider at what Usagi had said about them making BERYL the leader. They couldn't trust that bitch, then again, they themselves, or at least those that knew of Usagi's feelings towards the leader of the roses, felt pity for her, and a sence that they were betraying her.  
  
They just hoped that indecision and pause during the war would not cause the death of their leader.  
  
  
((A.N: Sorry if this chapter is short...I'm a lil brain dead... I have my math Exam tommorow)) 


	14. You sure your okay?

Rabbits and Rabbits  
Chapter 13  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Rating: PG 13 (seeing as possible swearing...)  
Disclaimer: STANDARD!  
A.N: I'm FREE! NO MORE TEACHERS! NO MORE BOOKS! NO MORE TEACHERS STUCK UP LOOKS!  
  
~~~~{~~~@ August 5th - 4am @~~~}~~~~  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^   
  
I had been walking for a while since the news, I guess I should have said something before just walking out, but what can you say when you learn the news that you have to fight against the one you love. Over all though I realized that what Deena said was true, this isn't like Romeo and Juliet, or another reomace written by someone else, those tended to ewnd in the lovers deaths, and I wouldn't have that. And so I just walked.  
  
I must have been walking for a little bit because soon I found myself infornt of Usagi's house, how I walked here without realizing it I really don't know, but still maybe if I wait a while I can explain to her what is going on, what my groups decision was. Maybe she'd help figute out an explaination or a way around this. And so I sat down infront of her house, my head in my hands and just thought about how to word it.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I walked home, on the lonely road, it was only a half an hour since my meeting, yet I couldn't help be paranoid about what was going to happen. I worried about it like nothing else, maybe I could have done something about this.  
  
Maybe If I had told my Rabbits about how I felt about Mamoru then maybe, just maybe they'd let it be, and agree to join them. No, even thinking about that I realized that that was not an option, I might have been removed from the leaders position by doing that. Maybe I cannot save everyone, but maybe I can save a few. I can hope.  
  
As I reached my house, I raised an eyebrow at the sight that lay before me. There was mamoru, leaning against my house, is black hair a mess, his hands covering his eyes, and I realized what must have happened. he must have had a meeting as well.  
  
"Hey stranger, you have your meeting too?" I asked, my voice was somewhat monotone, I guess lack of sleep and the bad news was hitting me harder then I thought, after all, if I wasn't being cheery this was worse then bad.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I looked up from my spot on the ground, and there she was my Usako, yet I saw in her eyes, I heard in her tone, that things were bad. her eyes that once held that spark of hope seemed dull and tired. Her tone of voice was lacking the usual zest that it normally held, when we argued, when we spoke, or more recently kissed, and hugged. This Usagi was one that made me worry. Moreso then that though was her words she had a meeting. This meant one thing.  
  
"Yes, I did, they went against our plans, just like your people did." I said, I was depressed, yet I don't think this was the usual kind, for before when I had been it was more of a cold kind of way. This kind was one I hadn't felt in a while, it was one that made me feel like crying. Although I'll never admit as much out loud.   
  
I watched as she nodded and then fell beside me and into my arms. She cried in my arms, I don't think she had done this much times before, but the sound of her broken heart wreching sobs, got to my weakness, that depressed spot of me.  
  
And so, as we sat there, I felt my eyes start to sting as the tears rolled from my eyes and down my cheek. And yet, I was silent, I stroke her hair as she cries against me, and I cry as well. I wonder if this is what is to become of us as I do. Shall we be weak and vulnerable to those that would put us to war agaisnt one another, is this our only night of freedom that we may have with one anothr forever more?  
  
My hope, my desire, my plea, is that it is not.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I didn't remember starting to cry, just leaning against him, and clutching to him with dear life. I love him, I know this, and knew this ever since my dream, or maybe when I first met him. But all I know now is that war is inevitable.  
  
I don't want that. As I lean against him, I feel him shake just a little. It makes me take a peek at him through my blurred eyes.   
  
What I see is slightly worrying, for he is crying to. But it's obvious by his silent tears, that he doesn't want it know, and so I turn back to my prior possition in his arms and continue to cry.  
  
I don't know how long I have been crying, and I don't really care, all I know is that we are sharing this moment together.  
  
  
^_^ My PoV ^_^  
  
In the shadows lay five people. And as four of them watch the couple cry they wonder if they have choosen the right thing. While the other just hopes for the best.  
  
None know of the others in the shadows yet, that are also silently watching the two cry. But as the four who wonder if they have choosen right turn around and get ready to walk away they all spot each other. And by some silent understanding they nod, and slowly walk away together heads bowed.  
  
They walk to a same café and sit down at a small courner table. And now we see thier faces. Matoki, Ami, Rei, and Greg((A.N: OK, so I don't know this ones Japanesse name...but I get the english version here!)) are the ones who are sitting at the table. They all look down then decide to speak.  
  
"We followed Usagi home from the meeting, as you probly know, she is THE Rabbit." Says Ami, as it is obvious that Rei doesn't wish to speak.  
  
"Yes, we know. And we followed Mamoru from our meeting." Greg says, in the intellegant tome very similar to Ami's.  
  
"The question is, what are we going to do?" Motoki asks of them. As he looks at the other they all lower their heads in recognition that they do not know what to do. And so Motoki nods at this. "I don't know either, but if any of you figure something out, call us."  
  
And with that Motoki gets up, Greg following and so they leave. Just as Rei and Ami do after a few minutes of silence, not to mention sipping coffee and paying for it.  
  
  
~~~~{~~~@ August 5th - 3:30pm @~~~}~~~~  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I heard my mother yelling at me to get up and out of bed, and so I silently comply, not bothering to change out of my bunny and moon pj's as I trudge down the stairs. My hair is a mess I know, since it's out of my bunds, or should I say odanago's.  
  
I reach the bottom of my stairs, and there is the rest of my family, my brother and father standing with my mom. I yawn and close my eyes, I am waver from one side to the other.  
  
"Yeah?" I say, not looking at any of them, just continuing my tired manners. Okay, so it is the afternoon, but after crying most of the night, and the meeting, I have the right to be tired.  
  
"Usagi, we saw you and that boy last night on the doorstep" My mother starts off. I know they are talking about Mamoru and I eariler this morning.  
  
"And?" I ask, my dialog limited to one word sentances as I have still not fully waken up. I wonder what they are going to say about it though.  
  
"Do you love him?" My father asks. I blink and look at him a few times. This person before me who just asked that LOOKS like my father, sounds like my father, but isn't exploding like my father would. I glance at my mom, and see her looking at me weirdly. I lower my head now.  
  
"Yeah." I say, although it is as low as a whisper I know that they heard me from the silence that is around me. To my surprise it is my brother that breaks the statues that they seem to have made.  
  
My brother, Shingo comes towards my now, and wraps his arms around my waist, I hug him back, although I am still a little in shock, I wonder what is going on as I look at my family who seem to have changed derastically.  
  
I look to my mother again and raise my eyebrow in question. She smiles at me in a sad fashion and moves to hug me along with my brother, and so the nest thing I know I have the whole family hugging me. A very stange thing indeed.  
  
"We're happy you found someone to love, who loves you." My mom says, in that motherly tone that seems to say 'My little girl is all grown up!' kinda way.  
  
"If he touches you before he even thinks of marriage to you I'll kill him." My father says, okay thats more like my dad I think, but his tone is wrong, his tone is a silent confermation that it is okay that I love Mamoru, but that I shouldn't feel pressured into anything.  
  
needless to say this is a strange day indeed.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
Today, I don't get out of bed. Normally by now I would have had my morning, run, my morning coffee, and maybe read a physics book. But today, today is not for that. And so I just lay in bed, not worrying about food, drink, or anothing else. I just roll over, ignoring the suns rays and go back to my sleep, in which me and Usagi are together, free of any problems, just in a world to ourselves. 


	15. A little Shingo told me...

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 14  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard!  
A.N: I'm FREE! Free as a bird! Wahoo!  
~~~~{~~@ August 7th @~~}~~~~  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
Even though I haven't seen Mamoru since the night on the porch a few scant days ago, I know that it is partly my fault. That is because I have been avoiding him and his gang. I know that the only way I can stop my self from the inevitable nervous breakdown is to avoid him. All I want to do though is to cry against him or kiss him to death. Is that so wrong?  
  
This fact should probably have stabilized me a bit more emotionally. But it doesn't work that way; I've been getting more and more depressed over this situation. So much in fact that it seems I cannot hide it no matter what I try.  
  
That is easily proven by the ever so annoying 'Usa, are you all right?' comments. I mean how utterly stupid is it to ask such an obvious question with an even more obvious answer. Wouldn't it be easier to say 'Usa, you and I both know your depressed out of your freakin' mind, so just spit out the damned reason already'. At least to that I could tell them to take a long walk off a short cliff.  
  
Even though Mom and Shingo haven't asked I have the feeling that they already know that my depression is in at least some part thanks to Mamoru. I mean that is the logical conclusion seeing as it was only since that night that they saw us together on the porch that I've really started to change. And I admit that the change is not really for the best.  
  
You know, in addition to this I think I may actually be starting to go paranoid about the idea of people forcing the details out of me as to why. Could this be why I've been staying away from Deena? Ell Yeah! After all she IS a shrink. This thereby gives her an all access pass into the truths behind a person even if they don't mean to tell her what the truth really is. And I tell you...That really blows royally.  
  
Also with all this shit whenever I talk with or see Ami and Rei they end up giving me this strange looks that make me VERY nervous. And trust me, if you have known them for as long as I have (because of how long I've known them, and the fact that they are my followers) you would be worried as well.  
  
Is it too much to ask to be left alone to my pain? I thought not.  
  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
My sister is in love; this is a fact that causes any brother to be a little fidgety. Okay, so I've never met this Mamoru person IN person, but that can be remedied. You see the reason that I'm a little skeptical over this whole thing is because of the fact Usagi is depressed. I've been forced to watch those sappy emotional romantic 'tear-jerkers' (or should I say 'CHICK FLICKS') from a very young age. That's what I get for being the younger sibling. But the thing is that in all the movies that I've seen there is only one cause for the girls to be as sad as my sister now is... someone or something coming between them.  
  
So I may not be the perfect brother, but this is because of the sibling code. If you don't really know what that is let me outline some of the specifications for you:  
1. Never let you sibling know you care, although rare situations may make it so you have to.  
2. Always protect your sibling but in a way that it is basically undetectable to said sibling (unless it is a life or death situation).  
3. Always keep balance intact. For every two negative actions there must be at least one good one, even if said act is indictable to normal person's eyes.  
4. If you are a younger sibling it is your obligation to drive your other siblings up the wall with annoyances. You can do this by being a general pain in the neck. In the fashion of: asking a lot of questions about any given thing even if you already know the answers. Or this can be achieved by physical acts to which you know they do not like (if a girl you can do this by hugs. Especially when dealing with older brothers: most hate that).  
5. When a sibling is in love you must tease, taunt and threaten to tell the person (if it is unknown to person that they are in love with) of that fact. In rare cases there will be times when you must help your sibling to deal with the pains of love, or yell and hurt the one whom maybe hurting your sibling emotionally over this love.  
  
So you see, it was there in the sibling code that means I am required to help Usagi, and have a nice little talk with the guy who she was crying against.  
  
I really do care about her, but rule One that I stated makes it so I usually can't tell her. And so, this is one of those situations where I can. And so, it being only about noon I decide on what I am going to do in order to help her. Approach the guy who seems to have made my sister sad. How am I gunna do that? By going where I know Usagi usually goes. That means my first stop is The Crown Arcade.  
  
Usually I stay away from there because that's why Usagi usually goes, but you see, I know for a fact that Usagi hasn't gone there every day like she usually does. So I'm safe.  
  
How am I going to know who he is? Well that is really easy; I happened to see what he looks like. That you curiosity over my sister! Yeah, I saw them when they were on the porch. So that has got to help me out just a little.  
  
I started out to the crown without a second thought right away, and walked down the streets, wondering what exactly I was going to say to him when I found him. But that I can easily do when I see him. I'm good at thinking on my feet.  
  
I arrived at The Crown a short while later, and decided to sit on a stool by the counter, after all I can see the door from there. So I sit down and scan the room for him, not forgetting to look beside me, that's always a good think to do. After all, the saying 'The best place to hide things is out in the open' is really accurate.  
  
'Good, he isn't here' I start to think to myself, as I watch the door wondering if he was even going to show today. I hear something behind me and so I turn around quickly, oh, it's just a guy in an apron. I nearly laugh at myself, but I'm still kinda nervous.  
  
"My name is Motoki, so what can I do for you?" The guy in the apron asks. He's a blond, taller then me of course. I'd guess he is about 6 foot. He seems to like to smile since that's what he is doing.  
  
"I'd like a double chocolate milkshake, with a cherry. And my name is Shingo." I tell him as I look at him, I'm not smiling very much, but he starts to give me a weird look.  
  
"That's funny, that's Usagi's favorite shake... I wonder what's up with her recently." He says as he stares out into space a little. And so I decide to pull the sibling routine.  
  
I hang my head and say loudly enough for him to hear: "Great! Just great! I'm just like my sister. Damn." I wonder what that is going to do. Maybe we can get into a talk and I can ask him if he knows the guy that my sister was with.  
  
It worked like a charm though, because he looks at me and says in a curious tone "YOUR Usagi's brother? Are you serious?" this guy, Motoki asks as if it is a novelty.  
  
"Yeah, I am." I say as if it is a big regret or burden for me. But you see no matter how friendly this guy seems I'm still a little worried over the whole talk thing that I have to do with that black haired guy.  
  
And so, Motoki starts me on a conversation about what I think about Usagi as a sister and what she is like to live with. So being the brother that I am I start to tell stories about her. It's the right and proper thing to do after all.  
  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I ran like normal and then decided to walk around the park to help get my mind off Usako. It had only been a day or so since I had last seen her, but I missed her like nothing else. She was constantly on my mind. My gang was as normal arguing amongst themselves when the attack on the Rabbits would be. Not that I much cared, it just meant more pain for me.  
  
It was about noon when I got home, I changed of course into something a little better. Black pants, black T-shirt and my favorite green jacket ((A.N: hey, I happen to like that jacket, the color looks good on him, it is just... well him!)) and was out the door and off to where I had someone I could talk with about Usako with out fear. To see Motoki at the Crown Arcade, or his Arcade, whatever.  
  
I didn't want to take my bike or my convertible today, it just didn't seem right, and so I walked. After all it was just about a dozen blocks or so. Not much to worry about. And so by dodging the traffic on the sidewalk (after all this was Tokyo, people seem to always be around) I arrived there about half an hour after 12.  
  
When I got in there, the sound of the bell on the door announcing it I saw Motoki at the counter talking with a young boy, who must be about 9 or 10. The thing was that Motoki seemed cheery then normal. This was evident by the fact that Motoki was all but rolling on the floor laughing. And as if by magic or willed by my though he fell to the ground and started laughing.  
  
I walked over to Motoki quickly; long legs good for something and stood above him. "Um, Motoki, what are you doing?" I asked him. After all, it was a logical question. Although I admit it could be taken a few ways.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... Shingo here was just telling me a story about his sister." Motoki told me. He seemed to think that this was relevant and so I decided to ask the follow up question, which Motoki knew I would.  
  
"Who's his sister?" Was the question... maybe that would give me the answer. The strange thing was thought that the kid, Shingo was keeping quiet, ands o I regarded him out of the corner of my eye wondering if he was going to talk.  
  
"His sister is Usagi." Motoki said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. At this of course, my face faulted and turned a bit whiter. Okay, not the most regal thing to do, but it just happened, not my fault.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi's my sister" The kid, Shingo I believe said. He was looking straight at me now, a determined look upon his face, he seemed to be thinking about something rather strongly, that I could see in his eyes. Something he was thinking about would be hard for him to say to whom he would end up sawing it to. That seemed obvious, at least to me. "Can I talk with you though?"   
  
I regarded the boy then slowly nodded. I turned to Motoki. "Borrow the back room?" I asked. I knew the answer already, he would agree, and so I lead Shingo to the back room opening the door, and entering, then locking the door behind us. I knew already that this would be about Usagi.  
  
"We, my family saw you a few days ago in the early morning holding Usagi on the porch, we knew enough to leave you two alone. Even my dad who normally would want to kill any guy who so much as hugged Usagi normally. When we asked her in the morning a question she answered by nodding her head." He started. This had me curious, and so like any normal person I asked the question on my mind.  
  
"What did you ask her?" I asked in a low, quiet tone, to match the one that he was giving me as he told the story tome so far.  
  
Shingo looked down now, and said in a quiet voice: "If she loved you." He paused then looked up into my eyes, I could see the starting of tears that made his eyes glisten. "And as I said, she nodded her head as to tell us that she does." He looked down again then collapsed into the couch that was there. "You see, she's been more depressed then normal. Except normally no one can tell that she is depressed, at least not many other then my mother and me. And I know that it has partly to do with you... and I know that there is something else as well other then you, but I really can't ask her. You see my family has agreed that we wouldn't push her, so I came to you to find out what is going on between you and her." He finished softly.   
  
I understood now why he was originally determined, this would be a hard thing for any guy to talk about with another. Sure normal topics like drinking and such would be easy, but the idea that someone's sister loves the person and hat the brother can tell there is a problem is a touchy subject. You see, I don't have a sister myself, but I always thought it would be nice to be an older brother, to protect a sister.  
  
I looked down at him and sighed. "The reason why Usako may be a little upset about me is an easy answer. There is some problems dealing with my friends and hers, and well you see there could be some bad things to happen if we were together." I said, trying not to say that I was the Rose leader and she the leader of the Rabbits.  
  
"Does this have anything to deal with Usagi being in charge of the White Rabbits?" Shingo asked, to this I gave him a questioning raised eyebrow. "No, before you ask Usagi never told me that she was, not in so many words. But you see I've heard some of her phone calls, and I am old enough and unnoticeable enough to know what the symbol of the leader of the Rabbits looks like. I just won't tell her that I know, and well I'm not going to tell anyone else." He continued. Okay, so this kid turns out to know quite a bit that you wouldn't think.  
  
"Hmm, you kids are smarter then you let on." I stated. Then I looked hi in the eye. "Fine, sine you know about Usako, I'll tell you this much. I am a Rose, in specific the leader." I told him, and looked him in the eye. "And I trust that you won't tell anyone about it because you'd have a lot of trouble on your hands if you did." I continued. I sighed, I hated to even slightly threaten the kid.  
  
He nodded and smiled slightly. "I understand now. I just want one thing from you though. When the most trouble happens because of who you two are, protect her, because I won't be able to." He said and then to my surprise walked out of the room and out of the Arcade.  
  
Motoki walked into the room and looked at me then asked me "So what was that about?" He said as he closed the door.  
  
"The kid is smart and brave, I'll give him that. He was just making sure that his sister was safe." I told Motoki and decided to walk home, and so I did as Shingo did just a minute before and left without another word, and was on my way home.  



	16. Understanding siblings, What's the world...

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 15  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: Standard... duh!  
A.N: la la la la la la la la la la... I'm bored, and I'm trying. *shows off cat ears too*  
Oh yeah, and the roses seperate days.. excuse the jump of days in the first part here. Thanks.  
~~~~{~~@ August 8th - August 11th @~~}~~~~~  
^_^ My PoV ^_^  
  
Over the next few days things were going as dully yet as busy as ever. Because although preparations were being made for the events that would happen in the following days there was still uncertainty about it. The day was coming would determine which group it would be the end of: either the Rabbits or the Roses. It was not yet assured as to whom it would be yet, which group would lose value, face, and itself. Or if things went badly enough in the full of it, it could easily end up resulting in the destruction and decay of both parties. This fact alone could cause tension and fear on both sides.  
  
Both sides where busy with the preparations that were needed to insure the minimal to their own side of this war, but also maximum damage to the other without resulting in quite a number of deaths. You see; death is not really what the aim of this war was, just admission that one side was better then the other and had more control. Thus, death was only a side mater, that was to be avoided if able, and accomplished if needed.  
  
Death was something that both sides have felt much of in the past, though the death of Makoto for the rabbits was the one that was fresh in most of the people's minds. It goes with the sayings 'out of sight, out of mind' and 'time shall heal all wounds'. Although these wounds and all the ones before it were being brought to life once more, and being opened in such a way that it brought resentment, anger and hate to the surface along with the hurt. Death was quite possible seeing as such elements were now present, for fear, anger and hate are the most dangerous of emotions.  
  
As for Usagi and Mamoru themselves, they were dealing with the stress of such things by themselves. They were turning in wards and relying on their second of command more and more. Mamoru was diving into his studies with a renewed force, one so great that it threatened to tear the fabric of space, much like his Physics assignment was about. Usagi, never being one for studies went to the next best thing; arcade games and annoying her little brother Shingo.  
  
  
~~~~{~~@ August 9th @~~}~~~~  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I was upset. No, that doesn't quite cover how I was feeling. I was being bitchie. I was pissed, depressed, frustrated, confused, and just about anything else you can think of. In other words I was a mess of emotions that happened to all be negative. That is except the love that I hold towards Mamoru. That was ever present. And that may have been what was causing this whole war idea to be so hard upon me. Is it so wrong to be in love?  
  
Thank heavens for Shingo and video games. Those are heaven sent. You see; Shingo didn't complain above the minimum in this case about me pestering him. He's been good that way, although I suspect that he is being this way out of being forced to do such. After all, mom was probably being protective over her lil girl who's in love. Parents are funny that way.  
  
My gang has been pressuring me to pick a date. You know, one that shall be the day that we go against the Roses, I choose the 13th. It's as good a day as any other one. Can you believe that they next asked me to pick a TIME! I sighed at that, then decided that it should be at 2am, that way not many people are out there, so less risk of civilian casualties. Hey, I'm trying. At least know I can show more of my intelligence. Then I ever could before that is. It follows that saying 'When you're strong, pretend you're weak. When you're weak pretend you're strong'.  
  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
I've been letting Usagi annoy me, use me as a pushing bag... Let me tell you, that girl sure knows how to punch when she is angry! And the scary thing is, that I was doing this all by my own free will. Just because Usagi is my sister, if you ask me I might be going a little overboard on this whole 'helping out any way I can' thing. And boy was it causing me bruises! I mean Shimatta! But it was all in the name of what's right.  
  
As I walk around home right now, and mom is in the kitchen, dad no place to be found... I struggle to hide the bruises that Usagi made: just to protect her from any trouble that our parents may try to put on her. She has enough trouble. With the activities of her and Mamoru's gangs ((A.N: Remember Shingo knows about his sis and Mamoru being the leaders of the gangs)) since they were preparing for trouble and all.  
  
I've decided to take today to look at that painting that was done of Usagi that lead the cops to the idea that she knew something about the Rabbits or the Roses. Of course she knows something about them, but she's not going to tell. After all that Fifth Amendment in the US is right. Don't put yourself in any position that you in... incrim... incriminate yourself in... that's just downright insane to do.  
  
And so, yelling a quick 'be back later' to mom, and high tailing it as quickly as possible out of the house and down the street I'm off to see the painting. That entails walking the dozen blocks or so to the business and... *shudder*... shopping district of town just to find the building that holds the painting of it. Oh well, I want to see how Mamoru views my sister, and who knows, maybe it is a good picture of her. Any ways, I have a camera with me so if they decide to paint over it I have a copy of how it looks. What can I say, it's basically making my sister famous. In an unknown kind of way.  
  
As I get there and find the building, I decided that I like how he did it, it's actually a pretty good picture of her. And so I snap about a dozen different pictures of it and am on my way again.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I swallowed the lump in my thought, I knew the date that my gang wanted the war on. Friday the 13th((A.N: just pretend thats the right day of the week if it isn't)). It was 'fitting' they said because Friday the 13th was supposed to be a day of bad luck. They thought that maybe it would mean bad luck for the Rabbits, but I couldn't help but wonder if it really meant bad luck for all of us.  
  
We still haven't really done anything to Beryl. She was locked away where only Usagi, Motoki, and I knew wear. We had decided on this before the group had given the verdict that surely spelled the death of my heart. I wondered quietly if she was being fed by Motoki, cuse I sure as hell wasn't going to be feeding that bloody wench who insulted the one I love.  
  
Okay, sure... I admit that Usagi beat the crap out of her for that, and I know I can't pin the whole war on her. But just watch me try! HA! She deserves every damned thing that she got and then some. She deserves death. But to be tortured for a good long time before. Hmmm... chinesse water torture maybe? There's an idea.  
  
But I dragged myself out of bed that morning, just like any other, and decided to avoid any possible way that I would interact with my beloved Usako again. It was all I could do.  
  
  
~~~~{~~@ August 11th @~~}~~~~  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
It was midnight, the very start of the 11th. I admit that I was a bit depressed. After all that would explain the tears that had long saturated my cheeks and changed them from the normal pale color to a light red hue that was in the spots where my tears have already fallen. But you would cry as well if you had to deal with the simple fact that you couldn't be with the one you love.  
  
It was funny though, all thoughts of Beryl were banished from my mind. As if she didn't exsist anymoe, and I wish that she didn't. Becuase in a weird way I felt that she deserved the blaim for this whole war. How I don't really know, if you ask me later I might think of something, but for know it was just my anger, and hate of her that caused this blaim to be put on her. I know, that doesn't make me a very good leader, but what can I say. It's just the way I feel.  
  
Ami and Rei were trying to keep most of the gang away from me. It seems as they explained to me, that most of the Roses do not know who I am, and how I am. And so, they tried to keep most of the gang away from me in order to help keep the secrecy intact.  
  
Of course I didn't believe a word that Ami and Rei told me. I knew that the insigna that I normally wore gave me away. After all, no one else of the Rabbits wore it, so it could hardly be considered common. You think that they would know better then to try and pull the wool over my eyes. I guess my normal ditz act worked better then I had origonally thought.  
  
I was thinking all this when there was a knock on my bedroom door. It was kind of funny what I saw there.  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
I was laying in my bed at midnight, I had decided long before that I needed to do this. Yes, it may blow my cover, but it was something I had to do. I couldn't be an innocent bystandard in my sisters downward fall from happiness. That fate just wasn't for her.  
  
And so, I got up quietly from my bed, in my light blue pajamas, in case your wondering, they are one of those button up shirt and pants kind of pj's. I wouldn't very well sleep just in my underware or nothing at all with my sister in the house, that was just asking for her to torture me.  
  
I opened my door and looked around, and also listened. I could hear my sister crying silently and so, I decided that it was time to walk over to her room and have a talk. And so I walked quietly across the hall and knocked lightly on the door after a slight pause in consideration.  
  
I hung my head after knocking, and looked at the floor. My hands were wringing my shirt bottom as I did. I was standing there, listening as I heard Usa open the door, I looked up after a second and looked into her eyes, my eyes pleading.  
  
"Usa, can we talk?" I asked quietly wanting to explain to her how things were. Kind of weird wfor a younger brother to do that to an older sister. But at times a younger person knows more about some things then older ones do. it's just the way that the world works.  
  
Usa nodded after looking at me for a second and let me into her room, closing the door behind me. "What is it Shingo?" She asked, her voice equally as quiet as mine, i assume for the purpose of not wanting to wake up our parents.  
  
"Usa, I know about the up coming battle" I said, I looked into her eyes to see what she was feeling, but I couldn't tell. "I know that your the leader of the Rabbits, I also know about the leader of the Roses. You love him Usa, and what as they always say should conqure all. After all, you may not be the smartest or graceful person, but you do have a quality about you, that which not many people can ignore or help but be happy when your there." I stated.  
  
Okay, okay, so I had spent most of the day thinking about how to word that. Can I help that that I am a kid? I try to be mature, I try to know more stuff. But there is so much that a kid can say on the spot. I'm great of getting out of trouble on the spot, but being nice and explaining things to Usa is another thing.  
  
Usa smiled at me after a few seconds of thought, and then she did something I didn't exspect. She hugged me. My sister hugged me! Normally I would be discusted, okay not really, but I would have to play at it for the sake of the Sibling code, but tonight, in this moment of kindness, of understanding...it was okay. And so I hugged her back then left her roo without another word.  
  
Both of us knew thought, that that moment of understanding was rare. And that things after all this settled down would be back to normal, and that once more I would tease and taunt her. 


	17. The past is what shapes you

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 16  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: STANDARD!  
A.N: *sniffs quietly* I'm not exactly sure where I will end up in this chapter or anything, so bear with me... 'Kay?  
~~~~{~~@ August 12th @~~}~~~~  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
Since that night visit from Shingo yesterday I've had a long time to think. My gang announced that the Roses had decided that the war would be tomorrow. Which happened to be rather interesting since tomorrow was the 13th, which happens to be a Friday. Kind of funny if you ask me, but hell, what can you do. We have to accommodate them on this you know. Its not like you can just approach the whole gang and say 'you know, today isn't good for us, can we get a rain check?' It just doesn't work that way.  
  
I was looking threw my wardrobe today and I found something that I hadn't seen in a long time. My diary; or journal as you saw it. I hadn't seen it for a year or so, it had just disappeared one day. And so I decided to take the time and read though it. After all what would it hurt? Right?  
  
I opened the cover of the diary, it was pink of course and it had little bunnies and Moons all over it. It was interesting how I had found it when it was still empty, but I didn't care about that now. The only thing that mattered today was that I got to read it. And so I searched for the most important day that I could think of. The day I joined the Rabbits.  
  
'Dear Diary, May 22, 1993  
  
Today was an interesting day, you see I meet   
these people that are rather interesting. It all started   
with this girl that I decided to befriend in school. Her  
name is Makoto. She's really nice, although most people   
are scared of her. I can't really tell why. They all say  
that she's a real fighter. Appearently she was kicked out  
of the last school she was in because she was in a major   
fight with a guy. I didn't care. I just wanted to know   
her for her.  
  
Any ways, you see she is really nice. At first   
she was worried because no one else had approached her.   
She thought I was going to pester her or something. But   
any ways, after we talked at lunch and I got to have   
some of her food she and I decided to do something after   
school.  
  
Anyway, after school I got to go with her to this warehouse and meet some of her friends. One of them was   
this girl named Rei, another was Ami, and then there was   
this girl Minako. She looks something like me. Kinda   
weird I know. Then there was this other girl, I didn't   
like her much... her name is Beryl. I could tell right   
off that she had something against me. What it is I   
dunno. There was other people there too. It seems that   
it was a hang out for a lot of teenage girls. Many of   
them are very different from one another.  
  
  
Any ways, there was this one girl that looked me over  
real good. Her name is Cheryl; she then asked me my name.   
No one else had really done that. Her voice was kind, yet   
held a bit of a cold tone. I smiled at her and said in my   
quiet yet bubbly voice that my name is Usagi. For some   
reason she found that funny, I wrinkled my brow and asked   
what was funny. She gave me a kind smile then introduced   
everyone as 'The white Rabbits' and then told me that's why   
it was funny.  
  
I was shocked at hearing that they were the Rabbits,   
after all everyone thinks them mean. After meeting them, I   
don't. And you know Cheryl even offered me a place in the   
Rabbits. I accepted. After all that meant I could spend   
more time with Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami. I like them.  
  
So now dear diary, I am a part of the Rabbits. Or at   
least will be after I get my initiation tomorrow. Apparently Makoto told me not to be worried, apparently it is easy to   
pass the initiation.  
  
  
And so Dear diary, goodnight. Because I have to find something to wear for tomorrow,  
Usa'  
  
  
I laughed at the diary entry. And you know, Makoto was right, it was easy to pass the itiation. It was just hard to get used to the idea that I was part of a gang. But It was kind of comforting to be in the family of the Rabbits. I still enjoy it to this day, even if now I am the leader.  
  
I still remember the day I became leader of course, how could I not. Cheryl was hit with a bullet and I rushed to her side, tears in my eyes. I had gotten to know her, and how her family life was. Her mother was abusive and her father a drunk passed out most of the time. That was why Cheryl had joined the Rabbits, to have people that really did care.  
  
I was the only one who was by her side that day, and so, she justkind of smiled at me, and with her last breath said 'Usa, be a good girl, and smile. Everyone loves you, and so, here.' and with that she took off her bandana and handed it to me. It held the emblum which I now where.  
  
I had waited for the ambulence that day, and just like I did for Makoto later, I bought a Rabbit and in gold I worte 'Cheryl' and I also added a small blue drawing of a rabbit. In memory that she was a leader. That she died in power.  
  
Everyone wasn't very shocked that I was the leader, and most took to it aqnd thought that I deserved it. although, now that I think about it, that was probably the day that Beryl REALLY hated me and wanted me dead. She wanted the power. I just wanted to set things right.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I lay in bed once more, hoping not to think about the fact that tommorow was the day that we waged wear against my beloveds gang. I just didn't want to think of the very real possiblity that she would get hurt. I wanted her to be safe for all times. I was hoping that we would be together, although that sounded doubtful.  
  
As I lat in bed I pulled a rose from the vase beside my bed and tworled it in my fingers. The last leader was good at whathe did, I wondered if I was even a match for him. ALthough I know that weither he be with Kami-samma or not, that he was in good hands, just like I hoped I would be as well. 'Cept I want to be in my Usako's arms. Can't have everything that you wish for I guess.  
  
Just like I couldn't save the last leader like I wanted. I didn't shead any tears that night, it just didn't seem right. although, if remembering correctly. It was both our past leader and the Rabbits past leader that died that night. And so, that was the day that Usako and I ended up taking the reins of power. here was no war that time, because it was even, both of our leaders were dead and gone. A new leader was born for each side.  
  
  
^_^ Matoki's PoV ^_^  
  
I noticed how Mamoru and Usagi were so set on avoiding each other recently, and I must admit that it was rather depressing. After all they were meant to be, not just some passing obsession. But what has surprised me the most is that they haven't run into eachother while trying to avoid each other. Although, I know that Usagi has been staying away from here as much as possible, and under the circumstances I don't really blaim her. I just wished that there was something more that I could do.  
  
Ami and Rei arrived in the arcade every once and a while, delivering me the news on how Usagi was going, and how they too wished that things were different. They even wished that we all could work together, But we all understood the truth. Things wouldn't just change all of a sudden, and after all just because Usagi and Mamoru were in love that also didn't stop the pain that each others groups had caused the others. it just didn't happen much to our dispisal.((A.N: Is that even a word? And if it is, is it spelled right?))  
  
And so, everyday so far since the news of the downfall for Mamoru and Usagi I watched him enter, the sad and dejected look upon his face that also let the lost little boy that was inside him show through even just a little was there. And so, time after time I gave him his black coffee, no need to speak to one another. that was until I had been forced to tell him that the war was going to be on the 13th, in other words it was tommorow.  
  
I noted in his eyes, that no one else would have because they lacked the interaction with Mamoru that I had long since gotten as the capasity of best friend, that he dwelled deeper into sorrows pools, and that all he really wished for was to be with Usagi. Ad that I wished for him to. He deserved at least that much after the pain that was in his life. but itseemed he wasn't going to get that, and neither would I. You just can't win.  
  
  
^_^ Beryl's PoV ^_^  
  
I was put in a dingy dungeon for who knows how long, I was not even awear of how many days have passed, all I know is that every time I awoke there was some food and water left for me.  
  
And so, every day I hated that stupid bitch Usagi more and more for what she has done to me. My face is now just a shadow of its former glory. I was sure that that whore Usagi was dancing in the streets over what she has done to me.  
  
she could never contend with my beauty, she was just lucky that she got the leader position, if Cheryl hadn't been a soft bitch at heart just like Usagi then she never would have gotten that possition, and my plan to become leader would have worked. Yes, I was responsible for the battle which cost both Cheryl and the Roses leaders deaths. And I would gladly kill that god forsaken bitch a million times more. But this time, more painfully.  
  
  
^_^ Ami's PoV ^_^  
  
I watched Usagi go deeper and deeper into the darkness that was now consuming her heart. I had checked all the angles on my computer, it seemed that the chances that Usagi and Mamoryu would live and be able to love where slim to none unless some sort of miracle happened. Although that was not likely.  
  
I had meet Usagi when Makoto had brung her in. She was so bright and cheery, not to mention freash that it was a wonder that she didn'tshine as brightly as a sun. She didn't fit in the gang, although other would atest that I did not either, and so that went for at least half of the group, we all had our reasons though, and all of us that had reasons later grew to trust Usgi in her apasity and possition as leader that we told her our secrets.  
  
Mine was simple enough, I was trying to rebel against my mother who was never home. She was always at work since my father had left us all alone. That fact alone was hard enough on me. And so that lead me to my only choice, to join the Rabbits, the family I never had. And usagi was like the older sister, the mother in an off beat sort of way.  
  
  
^_^ Rei's poV ^_^  
  
If my sacred fire could read the future for Mamoru and Usagi all would have been good in my mind. But the fire just gave me no image at all, it didn't speak at all. That could mean only one thing in the end, that their future was undecided. That anything was still possible, but not decided. I just hoped that they could be together.  
  
And so I thought back to various meetings with Usagi, I was always teasing her, or gettin upset at the fact she was constantly late. And yet Usagi had long since been like a sister to me. I just wanted her to get better, and be stronger. And i thought that this would be the way.  
  
I didn't and don't still want Usagi to be in this depressed state. I wanted her to keep her good outlook on life, that same look that had preserved all our lives in the past, thew one that she still tried to hold, even though the sea of sadness was trying to consume her. And that, in the end, was the Usagi I know. she didn't care about herself, just us. 


	18. Morning Dawns on Tokyo

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 17  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: STANDARD! How many times do I have to tell you?  
A.N: I'm trying, really I am... *Sniff, sniff* Oh yeah, and I'll be separating the next chapters by morning, afternoon and night. Sorry, but this is gunna be an important day!  
~~~~{~~@ Friday, August 13th @~~}~~~~  
---/--@ Morning @--\---  
  
^_^ Ami's PoV ^_^  
  
I awoke with a sinking feeling. I was awake at my usual time of 6am in order to read through the textbooks that I would read for next year. School had stopped a few days ago. When I am not exactly sure. You see we got out on vacation, not for a very long time mind you, just one of those vacations that would rest you before exams.  
  
I love exam time for the sheer fact that it tests your knowledge. Of course they were not very testing for me since I could pass any of their tests since I was 10. By now I would probably be able to teach the courses that I was taking. I did in fact do that some times when the teacher was sick. That doesn't go over well with most of the students of course. I get labeled a brainier and such, but at least I know I am secure in the fact that I shall go on to a great university to become a doctor.  
  
Okay, so today wasn't an ordinary day, I was too busy thinking of what would go on tonight then the names and symbols of the table of elements were. Okay so I used to recite those for fun when I was 10, but still if I couldn't concentrate on something I've known for a while then surely that meant trouble.  
  
And still, I just couldn't shake that feeling of dread over tonight's events.  
  
  
  
^_^ Beryl's PoV ^_^  
  
I awoke in my dingy cell, it was probably some time around 8am, I had heard though the whispers of the people that feed me during the night that tonight there would be war. I was reveling in the fact. My dreams were filled with visions of the bullet passing through Usagi's head, or through her heart.  
  
My dreams got more and more detailed after the first. I could feel myself pull the trigger on her, and feel the jerk of the gun as it let the bullet fly from it's barrel. I could see it make its course from the gun across the bloody field where Usagi was hunched over Mamoru. I could feel the impact and the spray of the blood as it came fact form the force of the bullet plunging its way into her vacant head. I knew in that dream that that was the way it should be.  
  
Another dream I had was of me slowly skinning Usagi apart. I don't know how but in that dream I kept Usagi alive as her blood dripped from her now bared muscles and every other thing that lays beneath the surface of the skin. I savored every single slice that I made. And then, as she was there, hanging from a pole by her ankles I slowly added drop by drop of vinegar onto her bloody body. Her screams echoing feather and feather into the distance, the sound nearly numbing my senses. And then, when I clear her body of the vinegar with boiling hot water her scream threatens to break the sound barrier...  
  
And that was how my night was passed, but now, in the morning light I could only wish that it were as such.  
  
  
  
^_^ Deena's PoV ^_^  
  
I was up by the ungodly hour of 10am. I have never been a morning person you understand. But ever since the night I watched Usagi and Mamoru on Usagi's porch I understood that something was wrong in the world. I had watched from the shadows, even as the four others walked away. I watched their last tender kiss of the night, their cheeks stained red from the tears. And then, more then ever I knew that these two should be together.  
  
But they had not seen me for the last few days. Their lives seem to have become complicated. Or more so then they had been before. Don't get me wrong, I had seen them... on the street, day after day. And yet something seemed wrong. This didn't feel right for some reason they were separated. I could feel their sorrow as if it was tugging at my very soul.  
  
And yet, what could a shrink do. Sure I knew who they where, and what power they held, but there was nothing I could really do over it. What was I supposed to do? Call the cops? Call Usagi's parents? It wouldn't work like that, and I knew that with my very being. And so I was forced to wait, and listen for reports on the T.V regarding them. It was the best I could do.  
  
  
  
^_^ Ikuko's PoV ^_^ (I think that's Usagi's mom's name…*laugh*)  
  
I watched my daughter's body as she lay there in bed; her cheeks still slightly pink from her crying last night. I had been outside the door listening, my heart broken as my oldest child, my only daughter cried herself to sleep over not being able to be with the guy she loves. I am not sure of the exact reasons that she could not be with him, but I just knew it had something to do with their friends.  
  
I sighed to myself and walked out of her room, leaving the door slightly open and decided that sometime around noon, when she would be liable to wake up, that I would prepare her favorite breakfast. It was the best thing I would do to try and cheer her up. At times all a parent could do is hope that their child got over whatever was worrying them. That is your job as a parent… to sit and watch and try to provide as much comfort as you can.  
  
I had woken up early today, that was why I had been watching Usagi. I was hoping that I could see a bit of the bright and cheery child she used to be just a few days ago. Instead of this depressed adolescent who now watched as her wold came tumbling down before her. There was little I could do, but hope that she would be cheery once more.   
  
  
  
^_^ Kenji's PoV ^_^  
  
I had woken up to an empty spot beside me, and as I lay there in bed, not willing myself to move I knew already where my wife would be. She would be watching over our daughter like a guardian angle. And then, when she drank in her last sight of Usagi for the morning she would go to the kitchen, and cry slightly to herself before pulling out everything she would need to cook.  
  
Many people had their ways to get over depression, or to try and push it out of their mind, cooking and watching over our kids was her way. I knew this from the first time she was saddened by Usagi's cold when she was just a year or two old. She had kept up this habit for this long, and the most I could do was watch and wait as she did. I couldn't interfere. For watching, and listening, and boiling slightly with anger was my way of trying to protect our children, and Ikuko from the worries that plagued their hearts, souls, or bodies.  
  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
This morning I tried to slip into my regular habit of my morning run. It was 9am when I awoke. I worried not about running into Usagi because I knew that she would be waking sometime around noon. It broke my heart that I wouldn't be seeing her, and yet I knew inside of me that it was for the best. We would probably end up running away together or something just as foolish, when in reality it would likely be that we would be the things keeping everyone from dying.  
  
Yet as I ran from my apartment building and into the park, no matter how hard I ran the thoughts still ran through my mind at equal speed. No matter how much you try to outrun your emotions they have a tendency to remain inside you.  
  
And next thing I knew I ended up in front of Usako's door, knocking on the front door, and being greeted by Usagi's mother. She looked me over as I stood there before her and said only six words: "Upstairs, last door on the left". And with that she stepped aside as I entered. I followed her directions and wound up in front of a door with a picture of her insignia on it. I entered without another thought and looked her over as she slept. Before I knew it I kissed her forehead and turned around towards the door, but not before seeing her smile in her sleep.  
  
Usagi's father was at Usagi's door, and nodded and smiled slightly at me then moved aside, and soon I was out of her house and on my run again.   
  
  
  
  
^_^ Motoki's PoV ^_^  
  
I got today off of working in the Arcade, and so I had taken the time to use this as a day to sleep most of it. And so I did what Usagi was probably doing. I was sleeping until noon at least. Is it my fault that I haven't had a break since I don't know...? February? So I deserved it.  
  
My dreams were littered with thoughts of the war, the possibility that Mamoru, Usagi, all my friends and I would not be coming back. I wondered as I dreamt what my family would think after they found out that I was part of the Roses. Would they blame Mamoru? Would they try and deny it? Would I be disowned after my death?  
  
I wondered and worried more for Usagi and Mamoru though, what would happen to them after the fact that they are at war against each other. Would they die in each other's arms, would they run from the battle? Would they confess their love in front of everyone, or would one of them die at the hand of the other. I don't know the answers to these yet, and in reality all I know is that I was afraid for them.  
  
  
  
^_^ Rei's PoV ^_^  
  
Peace was not a possibility this morning when I awoke, just like it hadn't been for the past days. I would do as I have since I first heard of the news that we would be at war. I would wake up at 5am, and I would then go in front of the sacred fire to pray and see if maybe today would be different and I could get the answer to what was going to happen.  
  
Because it has not turned out while the past days, and the fire remains blank... I can't help but wonder; as I know sit down in front of the fire that maybe the world would end. Or the fire will consume and that would be why I wouldn't be able to get a reading at all. I jut hoped beyond hope that Usagi and Mamoru would be together. Usagi deserved as much.  
  
I had had a crush on Mamoru before, this is true and yet I had a feeling that Usagi and him belonged together. Unlike Mamoru and I. True love is a precious and rare thing, and that was what Usagi and Mamoru had. I knew this long enough. And now, as I sit trying to read the fire, I get a flash of the future... My last thought as I do is simple.  
  
Finally.  
  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
I awoke at about an hour before noon, to the beginnings of Usagi's breakfast being made. I knew it was for her the moment I stepped into the kitchen. For the counter was littered with food items already. Some for Dad, and me... the rest for Usagi. Mom was worried, and so she cooked. This was known to all of us for a long time. This is usually when Usagi and me would at least tolerate each other.  
  
I looked over at dad, he sat at the table, and so I walked over to him and said he normal 'morning' and then I decided to broach the subject that was on my mind. I leaned over to dads ear and whispered "What's mom upset about now?".  
  
Dad looked me in the eye then whispered right back "Usagi. She's just worse today then she was before". I nodded and then got the food that was for me off the counter, and took it to the table to eat. The facts were pure and simple in this case, and I too was still worried for Usagi. Especially since I heard what was going to happen tonight.   
  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I awoke at noon just as expected. The smell of food was what greeted me as I opened my eyes. I knew at that moment that mom was worried. That much was evident. I shook my head and walked downstairs still in my pink pajamas. Bunnies where all over my PJ's, just like was expected of me.  
  
I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My eyes nearly bulged at the amount of food there. It was like paradise! And it was all my favorite foods! I looked at my mom and smiled. "This all for me?" I asked her in a cheery tone as my eyes sparked and my mouth salivating just from looking at it all.  
  
Mom nodded and so I grabbed as many plates as I could carry and started in on the food. I started with the chocolate chip pancakes, the chocolate chip waffles, the double chocolate cookies, a few fudge brownies... Okay so some of the stuff before me wasn't meant for breakfast, and a majority of it had chocolate. I just loved moms cooking, and so as I ate, and ate, my stomach not seeming to become full, Shingo and Dad came in and started watching, only occasionally bringing me more food off of the counter. And so by the time I was done the whole of what mom made, I was finally full.  
  
I got up and hugged mom tightly and whispered in her ear "I'll b okay really. Please don't worry so". And then high tailed it to my room in order to change into some different clothing, brush my hair out and grab my supplies so that I could go to the park and do something I hadn't done in a long time. Paint and draw what I saw. Hen, for the time I would be at peace until tonight.  



	19. Afternoon Love Aflictions

Rabbits and Roses  
Chapter 18  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Disclaimer: STANDARD! How many times do I have to tell you?  
A.N: *pouts slightly* Forgive me if this chapter doesn't meet your standards... I'm kinda drawing a blank for this chapter...... *cue laughter* Beryl swears here. Oh... and Gomen ne for it being so late... Shimatta writers block.  
~~~~{~~@ Friday, August 13th @~~}~~~~  
---/--@ Afternoon @--\---  
  
^_^ Ami's PoV ^_^  
  
I had taken to reading one of my favorite series... Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter. It is written by the very talented Laurell K. Hamilton, in my books she's a great writer. And they way she portrays Vampires and Werewolves is top knock. I was done Blue Moon by the time I looked over at the clock, it decided to state 3pm. Over all I think I've done pretty well putting Usagi's romance problems out of my mind and filling it with Anita Blake's romance problems. I mean she has a Werewolf by the name of Richard, and a Master Vampire by the name of Jean-Claude after her emotions. How can you not think that is more difficult then 2 rival gang leaders being in love?  
  
Okay, so it was working well until I decided to look at the clock, but hey, at least I tried... right? Okay, so there was only one thing I could do... go back to reading about Anita Blake, maybe I could learn how to be as direct, and 'pleasant' as she is when she doesn't have that much sleep. I mean how much sleep can you expect out of a person who raises Zombies, helps the police on supernatural crimes, and is the leader of the Were-leopards... not to mention being the Lupa to the werewolves all because she is in love with the leader of the werewolves. It's quite amusing to read about... and so I continue to read.  
  
  
^_^ Beryl's PoV ^_^  
  
I didn't have very many choices of what to do down here, in the blank space of whatever hell they had put me into. My choices were as follows: scream at the top of my lungs, eat the scant food that they were providing, or sleep. And so after looking at my options and assessing them as such... I decided to do all three. And so I started to scream.  
  
"USAGI!!! YOU GOD FORSAKEN BITCH GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP YOU LITTLE SKANKY WHORE!!!!" I started out with, and then, after continuing this and swearing my head off like nothing else and running my vocal cords raw, I decided it was time for the food.  
  
Moving to the plate and picking it up, I ate the bread that was provided. Gee, could they get any more into the whole prisoner thing? I shrugged it off and then ate up, while looking at the plate accusingly then at the bars in the doors window... an evil and devious smile came upon my face as I then went about bashing the metal plate against the bars. The metal against metal scraping noise making a satisfying screech and banging noise...  
  
After about n hour of that I crawled into what they considered a bed and feel asleep.  
  
  
^_^ Ikuko's PoV ^_^  
  
After my bout of cooking and my daughter then disappearing on us I looked to my on. My little boy. But as I watched him she shifted about in his seat as if something were on his mind. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him more steadily. "Is something wrong Shingo?" I asked him while looking at him, wondering what was up with him. He may usually be nervous but that's normally from him annoying Usagi, or having done something wrong.  
  
He looked at me with hollow eyes. The kind that tells you that they know something that they are not allowed to tell you. Something that would break a sacred trust. And that fact alone hurt me as I stared into my sons eyes. I wanted to be there for him, I wanted him to be able to confide in me. And with him not being able to... it makes me feel like I have failed. That what I set out to do when I had them was not accomplished. I felt like a bad parent.  
  
  
^_^ Kenji's PoV ^_^  
  
I looked from my wife to our son, I knew what she was feeling as she looked in his eyes. I could see it in her stance, her eyes. And that fact alone broke my heart. I love her beyond anything else. No matter how it may seem that fact alone is what caused me to except the fact that my daughter was in love. I had realized it as I watched him hold her, as I watched them cry on the porch. It was that gentle caring, that holding. It reminded me of Ikuko and I when we were younger.  
  
Ikuko used to tell me when we were first married how she hoped that our children would confide in us, not only see us as parents, but as friends. Yes, I realized I tended to go over board on Usagi's male friends, but that was because none of them showed the loving nature in which she deserved. And now that that young man did show it, it was almost as if a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. And yet... it still caused me pain.  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
I spent my afternoon in front of the painting that I did of Usagi. Just staring at it. It nearly made me cry as I remembered the fact that she loved me, ad that in this war she may die. I made a decision then about the fact that I would do anything that I possibly could to protect her. I would put my life in danger just to protect her. And in the end, that would probably be what it took.  
  
A lone tear cascaded down my face as I stared at the painting of my beloved Usagi. The pain was so real inside me. And it brought me back to my parent's death. I was told that they had loved each other very much, and that in the end, although I don't remember it they went out holding each others hands. And that was something that I hoped to do one day, even when I was young... with the one I loved.  
  
I had been sitting there for at least 2 hours, not paying attention to the looks I was getting from others, I wondered if they pitied me, even if they didn't know what it was for. Wondered if they hurt looking at me and that was why they turned away. I don't know what they did, but I could feel that they wanted me to leave so they couldn't see that others are in pain at times too.  
  
  
^_^ Motoki's PoV ^_^  
  
I had taken the time off, that much was evident from my wandering, and so it was that I found myself in front of the place where Mamoru was. He was sitting there in front of Usagi's picture. I sighed as I looked at him, wondering how long he had been there. As I looked at his heart broken face I knew I had to move him away from there, or he would be even harder to pull away later.  
  
I walked up to him, he was sitting on the ground, not caring if he was in the dirt or no, just staring with sad eyes at the painting. I went up to him, and took a hold of his arm. I lead him away from the wall with soft promises that he and Usagi would be together, and that they would be safe. And I knew I would do whatever it took to accomplish that for my long time friend. It was the least I could do.  
  
  
^_^ Rei's PoV ^_^  
  
After the realization of my vision, I took the time to walk around and see how the others were doing. I had first found Motoki and had followed him from a distance. I watched in quiet as he found Mamoru and led him away from the painting of Usa. I knew how much Mamoru loved her, and as I watched Motoki, I knew how much he cared for his friend. It made me sad at what I knew was going to happen.  
  
The next stop was at the park, where I knew that Usa would be. I found her leaning against a tree, a sketching pad in hand. I was quiet and stealthy as I approached her, and I saw the picture that she had just drawn. It made me realize even more how much she and Mamoru belonged, for they were both great artists, and they both had for the time being a broken heart. And with that I crept away.  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
After mom questioned me, and took on that depressed look I took the time to get away from the house, my explanation being I was going to visit a friend. And I was, her name was Mika ((Gomen ne, I don't know her Japanese name)). A lot of people teased me that I had a crush on her, or was in love with her. They in reality were not that far off in this. That is... if I were older it wouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
As I arrived on her doorstep and knocked on her door, waiting patiently I thought about the battle that was to come that could cost me my sister. It hurt. Mika opened the door, and after taking one look at my face she opened the door and allowed me to enter. I only said a few words after entering. "Mika? Can you make me a doll of my sister?" Okay, so I admit it sounded like I was using her. But still, she nodded her head, smiling a little, and then enveloped me into her arms then lead me to her room.  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
I was still at the park, looking at the scenery with a pencil in hard, just thinking about Mamoru, with his raven black hair, and his deep blue eyes. That was roughly when I looked down to see a picture of him. His eyes shaded in like they were filled with sorrow, and his mouth forming a slight frown. His hair so dark and solid in it that it looked like there were no individual hairs, except the one or two that hung over his eyes, just like in real life. And looking at that drawing, I felt sad that I might lose him.  
  
As I looked at the drawing I decided to add a little more, like a border of roses at the sides and a sword at the very top and bottom. I smiled and then picked up the pencil crayons that were in my little carrying case and started to color it all in. I smiled as I did this, and I neatly printed his name at the bottom. 'Mamoru Chiba', I but his first name first like they would if we were in America. And below that I neatly put its American translation in handwriting. 'Protector of Earth.' After signing my name at the bottom, in my lovely signature with the date written on the bottom, I packed up my stuff.  
  
I had decided after signing my name that I should give it to him, after all he had given me a drawing of myself even if everyone in the world could see it. And so I walked to his apartment and knocked on the door. To my surprise it was Motoki that answered the door. I smiled weakly at him and handed him the drawing, not folded or anything and it was face up. His eyes widened a little as he looked at it. Then he looked at me and whispered "He'll love it Usa-chan". And with that I turned around and left Mamoru's apartment building in hopes it wouldn't hurt o much if I didn't see him until the battle.  



	20. Pacts, Warnings and Death

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Chapter 19  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: I've had the ending planned out in my mind for a while, but the way the war goes is a lil out of my mind... but I'll try to make it good. If anyone has any qualms with it, tell me and I'll try to re-write it for you all. Oh, and I'll be doing this whole chapter in my PoV. Gomen ne for any grammar mistakes.  
~~~~{~~@ Friday, August 13th and VERY early Saturday @~~}~~~~  
---/--@ Evening @--\---  
  
As it was destined all the Jagged Roses met up at the Arcade. It was past closing time, so every civilian was out of the Arcade by the time the members were starting to arrive. And so, the last person that was to enter as directed by tradition was Mamoru: the leader.  
  
He had spent all the time leading up to this with Motoki, his second in command as he could. Motoki had this calming effect on everyone. It was a wonder to all (that knew what he was) how such a kind caring and friendly person could be in the position that he was. But all that was forsaken as Motoki's best friend Mamoru had risen to the top of the ranks. Not that that was very surprising of course, for Mamoru had been known as a cold individual with a good head for gang business.  
  
And so, just as the Roses were gathered, so were the White Rabbits. Although they tradition was reversed, the leader... Usagi in this case, had to be there first. And so she was having snuck out of her window with enough time to get to Rabbit HQ before the others. Usa then opened the doors, having been previously closed for the event and she greeted everyone with the traditional greeting.  
  
"One mother and one father have we. One breed, one hutch. We are sisters... we are brothers. We are one mind, one body, and a fighting force." Usa then took a breath and looked over her soldiers, family, and her hope of peace. "And so with these words, with the strengths that we have, and the training we have had we are now committed to war, and shall not stop till our fight is completed." She continued using her own words now. Although in her mind she added to the 'our fight is completed' part by adding 'for love' in the very important part between 'fight' and 'is'.  
  
After about 20 minutes of pep talk by both gangs they headed out the door, their destinies in hand, and power in their hearts. They had vowed a different thing each, and as the walked to the future 3 people were promising themselves to protect the others. Mamoru was vowing to protect Usagi and vice versa. As for the other one, it was not said yet whom he would end up protecting. But the one thing in common: which they all had was the idea implanted that they would save the one they wanted even if it cost them their very lives.  
  
Not but 10 minutes later the Rabbits and Roses meet up at the place that separated their territories from each other's. That is, in the alleyway behind a few of the businesses. Thereby insuring the safety of anyone outside the gangs. Though they didn't know of the follower that they had had from the very beginning.  
  
The leaders were by sacred pact forced to the front to convey the words that were to be decreed by each, and to start this war off under tradition.  
  
"You have hurt our Hutch, our family. You have taken our members; you have killed our hearts. As a Rabbit that may grow, as a Rabbit that may go, we hop to our decision, we put forth a binding law. We are at war." Usagi stated, as she looked him in the eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she declared the words of their destruction.  
  
"Our numbers has lessened, our binding strength threatened to become depleted by those that stand before me now. The thorns of which have been embedded in the steams of our warriors. We have been torn from the ground that gave us life; we are let jagged and raw. We are the roses, and we declare war. May we be stripped of our thorns that have not yet threatened to fall." Mamoru said, his eyes speaking to Usagi's of ever lasting love as he said the words that sounded cold.  
  
Not known to them was the arrival of yet another watcher, except this one didn't have the protection and worry that the other one did. This one had thoughts of destruction, chaos, and havoc. This new arrival should not have been here; this new arrival felt joy at the idea of this war, this new arrival hoped to become the spirit of Death.   
  
Usagi and Mamoru now nodded to each other and to opposite sides as their armies approached one another. And Rei was the first to start it. She hit one of the Roses with such force that it knocked him back onto his butt, his cheek threatening to swell right then and there. After the first punch as made others followed, hit for hit it was going, and then in a split second more then brass knuckles where shown.  
  
The time for mild weapons had arrived. Knives were being drawn, and as one rushed forth Usagi stepped in front of one of her Rabbits, being the protective force, she had slipped in between the ranks and delivered a swift kick to the attempted offenders ribs. The force of it pushed him back. The Rabbit Usagi had protected nodded towards her and then went to fight another.  
  
Mamoru had watched what had happened from the sidelines, his Roses not really needing his protection so far from the harms of the little Rabbits. He should have been paying more attention. For within a few seconds into his thoughts he was violently awaken to being hit hard by a fist connecting with his face.  
  
There before him was a Rabbit, who knew the very fact that he was the Roses leader. That was when Motoki had come from the sidelines, and decided to fulfill his duty as second in command by helping out Mamoru. His methods where not meant to really harm, he was more of the kind to make his enemy move, but not be harmed. He had delivered a leg sweep to the Rabbits legs, effectively knocking her on her ass; the force of hit making her slam her back into the solid ground.   
  
Motoki now smiled at Mamoru, and Mamoru smiled a real but small smile back. Mamoru's was of thanks and gratitude towards his savior. And then they went their separate ways and dissolved into the fight.  
  
The peaceful intentioned watcher looked on as Usagi fought against each Rose, trying to help her friends... her comrades in arms. She had been matching punch for punch with each, her face and arms already slightly red by the beating that she was taking as well as given. Yet she wasn't fast enough to dodge one thing, a knife that whooshed by her leg by a downed Roses member. She delivered a swift kick onto the mans lower jaw just after he accomplished this feat, and then went down partly holding her leg against the bleeding that was now becoming evident on her outfit.  
  
She didn't spend long down there though, for she soon got up, ignoring her protesting a burning leg where it had been cut. She hissed underneath her breath and limped very slightly, trying not to favor the leg as she continued through the ranks delivering hit after hit, and receiving a few hits against her as well.  
  
The violent observer gave a twisted and evil smile as she watched the little Rabbit continue. The observer watched how Usagi dodged between her opponents and raised a gun slightly in her hands, trying to sight the best shot. The voices that dwelled in this evil heart whispered for revenge. Whispered promises that could not be fully accomplished, but sounded pretty to the listener. The evil smile remained on their face as they continued to watch the battle. Eyes occasionally flickering to Mamoru as he to moved about his peoples ranks now, helping out where needed, but being sure not to go against his lady love, Usagi.  
  
The other watcher scanned the shadows of the alley and watched as the observer that lurked just out of sight. A somewhat dulled shine caught his attention as it was raised and pointed. For a second he had hoped that she wouldn't be the target of this assassin attempt. But even as he did he knew that this would happen, he watched the observers move and decided it was time to do something.  
  
He yelled "Usagi!!!!!!" His voice was strife with fear for the unknown target.  
  
Usagi was shocked by the voice and paused to look where the voice had come from, and as she watched and finally found he source her eyes widened a bit in shock. Her mouth mumbling the name of the one whom called her. "Shingo..."  
  
But that was when she heard the shot of the gun going off, and turning barely in time to see what lay out before her.  
  
Two people were not so slow as to search for the source of the voice, they knew that the person had meant it as a warning. And so, scanning as quickly as possible around, trying to select the danger. They both spotted it at the same time. And they both knew, that one of them wouldn't be able to make it in time. And so, without thinking, one ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping to be in time to save the startled Rabbit.  
  
He finally made it in front of Usagi just as the bullet was about a foot away. He dove in front of it, as it hit him he went down. Whispering 'thank you' to whatever force it was that had allowed him to get there in time to save the power of love.  
  
Rei watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes, just as she had predicted it would. Yet not fully happy with the results and path that it had lead. But she thanked the sacred fire for giving the scene to her before so that she could learn to cope slightly with what was happening before her very eyes.  
  
Many others had turned slightly before to look at the one whos name had been called, and they too watched from the different angles of which they stood to see that which had happened. A few had lowered their eyes as it occurred, hoping that this was just some sadistic dream meant to scare them.  
  
But it was all too real.  
  
That was when a horrifying scream echoed off the walls of the alley, as all near stood in shock. There lay the body of one who had given his life for the values of true love, and peace. He lay sprawled out on the ground where he had fallen after taking the gun shoot to his heart that was meant for Usagi.  
  
As everyone turned to see who had fired the gun, they were seething with anger. As they saw the person, the betrayer, the demoness, the bitch... Beryl. They, after a second or so jumped her. They didn't believe that it was right that she had tried to kill Usagi. Sure, most of the Roses were against the Rabbits, but the fact that 2 of their fold were willing to try and protect her with their lives was enough to see that she was truly a good person.  
  
And as they did, Usagi and the other that was willing to protect her leaned over their fallen friend, their companion. Usagi by this time was crying openly, not in the wails that she used to use to hide how she really was, but the silent tear that caused shattering breaths, the other stayed with his head bowed, just thinking of what had happened to his best friend... Motoki.  
  
((A.N: did anyone exspect that to be the result?)) 


	21. EPILOGUE & Tenshi

Rabbits and Roses  
By: Prophetess of Hearts  
Chapter 20: Epilogue.  
Disclaimer: Standard  
A.N: I'm slightly depressed or am i angered, i really don't know, so this may be depressing. I switch at points between english and japanesse, sorry if I get the grammer wrong.  
  
Watashi (wa) - I (am) Hai - yes  
Demo - But Omae o korosu - I will kill you  
Dameyo - don't Konnichi'(wa)- good afternoon/hello  
Ai - love Onii - brother  
  
~~~~{~~@ September 14th @~~}~~~~  
---/--@ Various points in the day @--\---  
  
^_^ Beryl's PoV ^_^  
  
It's been a damn month, a whole shimatta month. They had got me, the baka police. They think they could hold me, they can't, these padded walls can't protect that baka forever. Omae o korosu Usagi. They think I'm nuts, they still wonder how I got out of where the little Rabbit and where the Rose had put me. oh... they didn't know what I had done, no, they just thought that my guard had left town, they thought my guard wanted to be away from this. They don't know I killed her, the don't know the truth. I lured her in so easily, so innocently. What a lamb to the slaughter. Demo Usagi won't be so lucky, no Watashi wa going to have my revenge, of yes i will. I'll just pop up one day and say "Konnichi'wa Usagi. You miss me? you know Omae o korosu for what you did." they don't know what I am capable of.  
  
Ohhhhhh Nani do you know, it's the little pill-fairy, come to bring me the little green pills, yellow ones and the red ones too. Dameyo they see it's not going to work. Ohhhh now I have to choke down the pills, not that Watashi can do anything to make me though them up... no Watashi wa all strapped down. I'll get them all, I'll get every last one of them then I'll make sure that Mamoru REALLY belongs in here... ohhhhhh Hai Watashi will.  
  
  
  
^_^ Shingo's PoV ^_^  
  
It's been exactly a month since the battle, it's been a month since Motoki's death. Watashi saw the whole thing, I really did, no one can keep those images from my mind. No one can stop me from wondering whats going to happen now. Not that it really matters, all Watashi know is that Usagi is safe, and for now that is good enough for me.  
  
Of course, she had Mamoru to lean back on, Watashi dameyo have anyone. But there is that girl that I like, whats her name... Mika or something? Oh well, it will happen sometime that I get someone to help me cope. Just not one of those stupid shrinks, they made me go to this Deena person, she said she knew what I was going though. HA! It's not possible. Demo for now it doesn't matter, Iie, for now all that matters is that there is some peace on the streets.  
  
  
  
^_^ Kenji's PoV ^_^  
  
Watashi dameyo know exactly what is going on with Usagi, she really didn't say anything to me about her friends death. Demo she's been visiting Deena still, seems there is still some comfort in her for Usagi. Even though it didn't seem to work for Shingo, bit you can't always win these things. What matters is that maybe in time we will get our daughter back, maybe she'll be our little tenshi again, until then is is your Usa, we must protect her.  
  
  
^_^ Ikuko's PoV ^_^  
  
Kenji's been babying Usa, he thinks she needs to be protected. Watashi know the truth, Watashi know that in reality she is protecting us. And that it is only really Deena and Mamoru that Usa is trusting even a little, on the bright side of this Usa is doing okay in school, she decided that she should apply herself, even if it's for Motoki's sake. I think she thought of Motoki as her onii-san. We can only hope now that Usa becomes 'normal' again. And for now, that shall have to keep us going.  
  
  
  
^_^ Deena's PoV ^_^  
  
I knew what had been going on before Usa told me, and I knew that she had many secrets barried, but you see that would have to be put on the back burner, for now, as a trained phycologist I've decided that it was best if I tried to help her and any others deal with thier feelings of greif, depression, or guilt. Watashi will do the best I can, and that is all.  
  
  
  
^_^ Mamoru's PoV ^_^  
  
My best friend was murdered a month ago exactly, it hurts like hell, sometimes Watashi even cry. Demo thats not what he would want me to think of, no Motoki would want me to suck it up and continue to be with Usagi, after all, thats what he died for. That made me wonder though, did Motoki ai Usagi like I do, or was it just like one loves a sibling.   
  
It doesn't matter now, Watashi have been with Usagi for a while now, and everything seems to be getting better, she's not crying as much, she cried a hell of a lot during the funeral, and more when Motoki's parents told Usagi and me that Motoki always talked about us.  
  
I'll always try and live up to my name, Mamoru, meaning protector in english, I'll always try to protect her, Iie matter what, just like Motoki did, and just like him, Watashi shall give my life to her if it's needed.  
  
  
  
^_^ Usagi's PoV ^_^  
  
Many things have happened in the past month, like Matoki's funeral, Beryl's incarseration into the insane asylum and other things of the ilk. The only blessing is that everyone seems to be taking care of my feelings, they all try to protect me. Even Shingo, my bratty little kid onii-chan, who would ahve thought it?  
  
At times Watashi think of Matoki, the way I used to have a crush on him when I was little. I keep thinking back to one thing he said though, it was "No matter what Usa-chan, I'll always look out for you". He had proved that right by making the altimate((sp?)) sacrifice for me, he gave up his life. I wonder now though if he's watching over me with Kami-sama, and minna who were special to me. Like Makoto. But I have to live, I have to... if only for them.  
  
Oh yeah, and you'll never guess! The White Rabbits and the Jagged Roses have agreed to come together as one force. We still haven't come up with a name for us yet, but at the moment the people have taken to calling us 'Rabbits n' Roses', who knows. Oh yeah, and we've started to help out the community, we're starting to be like an organization instead of gangs. I wonder if we do become an organization that we can call ourselves 'Matoki's Tenshi' to immortalize the person who helped create a better future for us, even if he had to give his life to do it.  
  
  
^_^ Matoki's PoV ^_^  
  
I'm dead, this is something they instill in you so you don't doubt it. But you see Watashi wa not just dead, Iie Watashi wa now a guardian Tenshi. And my charge(s), isn't it obvious? Mamoru and Usagi. Kami-sama even said that the possition seemed to have been created just for me. As if it was my destiny to do what I did. In a way that makes me feel better.  
  
Watashi watched my funeral. It was kind of weird to see, but you know what, it all has worked out so far. We'll just see if it gets any better, for them. Like Beryl being perminently out of the way. Watashi wa not NESSASARLY talking about killing her or her dying... iie, Tenshi dameyo think that way. But still, you never know.  
  
I'll watch over then for a good long while, maybe cheer them on through the relationship, blush and turn my back while they are in bed. I mean, even Kami-sama chooses to let that remain private and between those involved. Although, I could always sell tickets to the other Tenshi and call it "Mamoru peice theatre", but then again that would be kind of embaressing for Usagi, so I can't do that... even if Mamoru DOES deserve it for some of the pranks he's pulled on me.   
  
Demo we'll see. 


End file.
